Uncharted Worlds of The Lovers Walk
by Hathor SG1X
Summary: Stargate Atlantis/Star Wars KOTOR II crossover. What if the anicents had seeded life in other parts of the galaxey? What if the Jedi we're just another branch of them? 5000 years after the events of Malocore V. John/Exile, Atton/Exile, McKay/Keller
1. Prolog

**Uncharted Worlds of The Lovers Walk**

**By**

**Hathor SG1X**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Stargate Atlantis nor Star Wars Knights of The Old Republic II. MGM, LucasArts, BioWare does! I'm merely borrowing them and promise to give the charaters back after I've had my fun with them. This is all purely for fan enjoyment!

**Note to the Readers:** I've spent a few months now slowly plotting the outlines of this out, but I would really like to get myself a BETA reader. Please, serious Betas only! Also I'm looking for a Co-Writer on this. If you've played SW: KOTOR II please send me a message: Hathor_ chapter 1 will be up in three days, for now here is the prolog.

**Final Note:** Story is set 5000 years AFTER the KOTOR II game!

**A LONG TIME AGO IN A GALXEY**

**NOT SO FAR AWAY…**

**AFTER THE EVENTS OF MALOCORE V**

**THE JEDI EXILE AND HER REAMING CREW**

**OF THE EBON HAWK RETURNED TO**

**DANTOONIE TO REST AND THE EXILE**

**TO DWELL IN HER SORROWS FOR THE LOSS**

**OF ATTON RAND. WITH THE SITH DEFEATED**

**THE REPUBLIC COULD TRY TO BEGIN OVER.**

**WITH HER MIND MADE UP THE EXILE**

**BEGAN TO PREPARE TO JOIN REVAN IN THE**

**UNKNOWN REGIONS. SHE WOULD LOSE HERSELF**

**OR AIDE REVAN IN DESTORYING THE REAL SITH.**

**HOWEVER INTO HER JOURNEY THE EBON HAWK**

**ENCOUNTERED PROBLEMS. CAUSEING THE**

**HYPERDRIVE TO SEND THE EXILE OFF COURSE**

**AND INTO UNCHARTED REGIONS OF SPACE.**

**WITH AIDE OF THE FORCE THE EXILE**

**CREATED A CRYOSTATIS UNIT AND SEALED**

**HERSELF AWAY TO SLEEP…**

TBC...


	2. 1: Frozen

Well here is chapter one and sorry guys but this computer I'm on does NOT have a spellcheck, and I still have no Beta. ;_; I won't have my notebook back until the 17th since the LCD screen is in for repairs. So please bare in with me until I can get SOMEONE to help me Beta this.

**CHAPTER 1**

_When one relies on sight to perceive the world, it is like trying to stare at the galaxy through a crack in the door.-_**Darth Traya**

John Sheappard boredly stared out the Deadulas viewpoint down at the planet they had come to fetch some of their people off of after a malfunction with the Stargates DHD on the planet. McKay and a few other of the local brains were down their tending to the problem trying to see if it could be repaired, but that was the last thing they needed was for the Wraith to show up and be stuck on the planet with a ton of buggers and be unable to escapse.

"Colonel Caldwell we are getting reports there is something moving towards us, we are detecting a slight energy reading, but our scanners are barely detecting it." One of the women stated pulling Caldwell from his musing to move over and look at whatever it was their ships scans had detected.

"Is it Wraith?" He asked looking down at the small spot on the screen that seemed to be fading in and out.

"Whatever it is sir it seems to be nearly depleted of power. I highly doubt it is Wraith though." The woman continued to type in commands.

"Put on sublight engines and head forward I want to see whatever this energy reading is." Caldwell ordered moving over to John who was already looking out into space for whatever was moving towards them.

"You know, every time I'm with you Colonel we always seem to find mysterious things floating in space." Sheapprd half joked, but serious at the same time as he said this.

Caldwell nodded his head in agreement, "Let's just hope whatever it is, isn't anything dangerous this time. I really don't feel like chasing you or someone else around Atlantis while you attempt to kill each other."

"Hey, I did technically have the nice guy, Weir had the crazy woman." John pointed out.

"Nice or not. That entire ordeal was a nightmare." Caldwell grumbled.

"Sir, the energy reading is getting slightly stronger now, we should be coming up to it any moment now." The woman replied entering in some information at her data terminal.

John and Caldwell began to stare intently ahead and soon the item in question came into view. It was a ship and it looked like it had seen better days. The outside of it looked like it had gone through hell. Panels we're missing on the sides, it looked like it had been in a battle at one point. However it was the design that had John and Caldwell staring at it.

The ship looked like a replica of the Millieum Falcon seen in Star Wars that Han Solo used. It was like a dream come true to see a ship build like this. "I wonder if she can still fly." John mused more to himself then anything else.

"If it can still work or be repaired, that ship would be of use to you guys in Atlantis." Caldwell knew it was rough for them to only have Puddle Jumpers and no ships of their own with hyperdrive capabilities on them.

"I'm sure if we lock McKay inside he will fix it." John grinned, but he wondered what the low energy reading was on the ship. More then likely the thing might have had a bit of juice still in it.

"I want the ship beamed down onto the planet. Its too big to fit into our docking day with the F-302.S, once its been beamed down to the planet I want a team of men beamed down to head inside and investigate the ship." Caldwell ordered and looked over at Sheappard, giving him a look that said he was going to be leading.

"all right. I'm going to have Rohan and five other Marines come with me." John nodded to his giant friend who seemed to be more then happy to join John as they left the control room to prepare to be beamed down to the planet shortly with some other.

"Dr. McKay, Deadulas has just asked for all members to meet by the Stargate, they have discovered something drifting near the planet and are beaming it down. Its apparently a ship." One of the women informed him.

Rodney looked up from what he was doing slightly annoyed to be disturbed from his work and would have snapped at the woman for bothering him, but when he heard they had discovered a ship drifting near the planet and were beaming it down he wondered what kind of ship. "Right," He drawled and tapped his headset ordering all his science team to report to the area around the Stargate and wait with them until the ship was delivered onto the planet.

"Rodney, what is going on?" Zelenkia asked as he came moving over to him.

"Apparently that low energy reading we picked up awhile ago was a ship drifting in space, the Deadulas is beaming it down to the planet shortly, but what kind they didn't say." He replied looking up from his data pad and saw everyone was where they should be and nodded to the military woman to give the go ahead.

"Colonel Caldwell, the area is now emptied you may beam the ship down." The woman stated into her own headset.

All of Rodneys science team stood by in silence as a large object was beamed down to the planet and the expression on some of the peoples faces was priceless as they stared at the ship. It truly did look like something you would see out of the Star Wars universe.

"Incredible, it looks like the Millieum Falcon." Zelnkia said in awe as he and a few others began to inch closer to the ship itching to touch it and inspect it over.

"Actually it reminds me of the ship in the games I used to play. The Ebon Hawk from Knight's Of The Old Republic I and II. The ship belonged to Darth Revan and then later on in game two the ship became the Jedi Exiles." One of the younger scientists said coming up to stand beside Zelenkia.

"Never played those games, heard they were good." Zelenkia stated.

"As interesting as all this is, I'm picking up the energy readings much better now. Whatever it is inside that ship its almost out of power. The energy readings keep dipping and spiking." Rodney stated to his colleague.

Before anyone could ask Rodney more information John, Rohan, Teyla, and four marines were beamed down to the planet fully armed. Rodney looked up from the tablet in his hands and noticed his teammates now on the planet and moved to ask the question if he could go and peak inside and got the gesture to grab his gear and hurry it up.

While the Marines and Rohan worked on pulling the hatch down on the bottom of the ship John moved over to Rodney who was almost done getting ready to join his team mates. "So McKay, if the ship is fixable what do you think of us adding it to our collection?" John grinned.

"It can be but from the looks of it that things going to need a huge makeover. I really want to see what's inside that ship before the power depletes completely it has maybe a week left of power from my current calculations." Fixing his vest he moved with John over to the ship where their was a loud bang!

Rohan looked very proud of himself for having destroyed parts of the ships door to open it and John and Rodney could only exchange a glance at one another knowing if their friend had it his way the ship would be blown to bits. .Nice work Chewie, but now McKays going ot have to fix the door later.. John pat Rodneys shoulder and moved to join the others who were already climbing inside the ship.

"And by the time I fix it, you'll have it blown up." Rodney muttered under his breath, irritated with just how many ancient based ships he'd fix to only seen wrecked two weeks later.

"Oh come on McKay, its not my fault when we get our hands on a good ship and the Wraith or someone else force us to blow it up." Sheappard drawled in lazy tone as he was helped inside of the ship, McKay not that far behind him as the Marines helped him inside.

"Yes, but if I fix this ship up, you are NOT allowed to use it without my permission and their will be no blowing it up!" McKay pulled out his tablet from within his coat and looked around the area they had walked into. It looked like a small loading area where they now currently stood inside of the ship. Their was two ways to go right or left from the looks of it considering the ship was round.

"Rodney, Teyla, Rohan, your with me on the right, Marines you take left." Shepherd ordered, raising his P-90 as he proceeded into the rest of the ship, leaving the Marines too their own devices.

The hallways weren't large but you had plenty of room room to move around in-case of a fight. "I wonder what made these marks. It looks at if whatever hit the walls here melted it instantly." Rodney stated, running his fingers of the old marks that had been made so long ago when the Exile was attacked unexpectedly by Visas Marr who had waited for her and the rest of her crew to return inside the Ebon Hawk.

"Who knows, lets worry about that later and keep looking." John ordered moving inside further until they came into a more open center where it was a little more cozy looking then the rest of the ship.

Teyla looked around carefully noticing panels ripped off the walls and various things laying around in complete and utter disarray. Whatever had happened here it looked like it had been a major problem for those onboard. "It would appear Colonel Shepherd that their was a..glinch in the systems?" Teyla bent down to pick something that looked like a tool, but it was one she had never seen before and turned it around in her hands curiously.

"Or those marks McKay spotted on the wall were from a fight." Rohan added looking around more himself at chattered and broken parts.

"Who knows, do you got anything McKay?" John looked over to Rodney who had found a place to plug in and was trying to access the ships logs, but what he found made his brows draw downwards.

"Well it's not Ancient, but it looks like a butchered version of it. The ship doesn't have much power left in it maybe three days worth at least, but I'm getting strong energy readings over this way." He said pointing towards another hallway on the ship, as he unplugged his tablet leading the way.

"Did you happen to discover what was wrong with the ship Dr. McKay?" Teyla asked as she followed along behind John.

"That I haven't figured out yet, but from the outside structural damage it looks like the Hyperdrive might have blown out completely which is possible." Rodney stated as he turned towards what might have passed for a medical bay and near it another door which he moved towards. He plugged his tablet back into a wall and found the energy reading was peaking up behind the closed door. He entered a few commands and got the door to open, but had to have Shepherd and Rohan open it.

Pulling the door the rest of the way open John noticed a blue glow now in the room of what was apparently the bathroom. At the far end was a very crudely built Cryostatis chamber made out of the shower and in it was a figure perfectly preserved sleeping.

The rest of John Shepherd team stood their looking over the mans shoulder as their eyes locked on the woman in her frozen prison. "Why is it were the only team that finds the people frozen people?" Rohan questioned somewhat in annoyance as he wondered what ancestors they pissed off on a daily basis to leave them with these kinds of finds.

**TBC...**


	3. 2: Numb

**I do not own Stargate Atlantis, MGM does and LucasArts/Bioware own SW:KOTOR 1-II**

**Still no Beta, so please bare with me guys!**

**Also feedback would be great to help me out a little, I've got chapter 3 written, but I'm not posting it for a little. Enjoy this chapter, sorry they've been short, but they'll get longer later on.**

**Chapter 2**

_I imagine there are worse deaths, worse pain, but if there are, I do not know them. I was the only living thing remaining on the planet of Katarr... and my life, my agony was a flicker in the darkness that was the planet_. **–Visas Marr**

"You got me." John said moving further inside the small bathroom and placed a hand on the door that kept the woman in place. "She looks young from what I can see." He announced allowing his eyes to dip a little further trying to skint inside to see just how big her girls were.

"Captain Kirk out of the way, and thanks for stating the obvious." Rodney pulled John out of his way so he could find something to plug his tablet into. He didn't care he was standing so close to a naked woman, he had a perfectly good looking girlfriend he was content with.

Teyla smiled and led John out of the room so Rodney could work, "Come Colonel Sheppard, let's keep looking around this ship to see what else we can find of interest." She coxed.

"Can't blame him for wanting to stay…" Ronon started, but silenced himself at the look Teyla shot him and he knew better then to argue with the woman.

"I was just looking…"

"Looking or peeping?" Teyla's brow rose.

"Neaither…" John said trying to get away from his female team mate because he knew Teyla would wipe the floor with him.

Rodney was glad to have them out of his hair and began to punch in a few commands on his tablet as his eyes looked over the very crudely made device wondering how she had thoguht to rig this thing up in the shower of all places but it was genius. Appently she must have set the life support systems or something to go off after a certain period of time to save as much power as possible to sustain her life and used the coldness of space to chill her longer. Saving power and allowing this device to keep powered. Well that was how he guessed they had done it. However their was a code apprently needed to unseal her and he was slowly entering in the combanations in to try and ger her out of her ice box before it killed her or the power ran out completely.

The ships logs we're useless to him until he could get to Atlantis to translate them and if this woman would actually live he wanted her to help him translate whatever the language was she knew. That was if she spoke English, otherwise he was screwed. "I guess this might be the code…" He mused eyeing over the symbols he asumed we're numbers and to the keypay that was near the handle of the door to relase this woman from her cryo-shower.

"Hmm, Cryo-Shower. Has a nice ring to it." Rodney mused.

"Maybe McKay was right about that hyperdrive blowing up, check at the damange over here." John said moving over where a series of pipes we're. Some of them had large chunks blown out of them, or had cobusted from the overload.

"It must have been an scare to the woman to have so much go wrong. I wonder how long she's been frozen inside that thing." Teyla moved around the debris on the floor careful to not step on anything that had falleen down.

"I'm sure it was, but you got to admit using the shower as her little cryo-unit was some quick thinking." John moved his light over by some Fallen pipes and noticed something under the clutter.

"What did you find?" Ronon asked moving over to see what Sheppard had discovered.

"I'm not sure, help me move some of these pipes off to the side." John ordered starting to move some of the clutter away.

The two men worked on moving the pipes carefully to the floor until their prize was uncovered and they found themselves looking at a broken droid. Their was a number on it calling the unit T3-M4. With Ronons help they manged to pull the broken droid out of the rubble and into the center of the room to get a better look at it.

"What is it?" Teyla asked as she moved closer for a better look.

"Looks like a robot of some kind. Looks pretty neat." John said looking it over.

"Maybe this thing was the cause of the ships problems?" Ronon asked looking at the thing in a bored way.

"Who knows, all I know is this is a rather nice find. I wonder if I can get Rodney to fix it." John stood back up making a mental note to have it taken with them when they left.

"I'm most certain Dr. McKay will find a way to make it work again. After all he does have a way with fixing broken old devices." Teyla said as she moved past the men to continue looking around the ship for anything else out of place.

"Ah-Ha! I got it!" Rodney's cheerful voiced echoed back to the two men who we're nearest to Rodney and shared an amused glance with one another.

"I'll go see what the resident evil genius found, you go check out things with Teyla." John ordered moving back towards Rodney.

"Just make sure he doesn't try to blow us up or get stuck in another of those time traveling ships." Ronon called behind him, not quite fond of their last adventure onboard that Daedalus that had taken them to multiple realties, before McKay figured out a way to get them back.

"Whatcha find McKay?" John asked leaning on the doorframe looking over to see what Rodney was doing.

"I found the sequence to release her, but we might want a medical team standing by on Daedalus to beam her aboard right away, as there is no telling how she will react once I release her." Rodney said tapping away on his tablet.

"Gotcha." He taped his head set, "Daedalus this is Sheppard, please have a medical team standing by, we found someone." He drawled in a bored tone.

"Do I want to even know?" Came Caldwells voice.

"It's a woman, sir."

"That doesn't tell me much Colonel, medical team is standing by and ready when you are." Caldwell stated as he let the channel close.

"Well McKay, start the sequence so she can get let out of that thing." John said making a gesture to the slumbering and frozen woman.

"I'm working on it, these things take time I'll have you know Colonel."

"And here you were bitching this morning about not making it back in time for that hot date with Dr. Keller." He smirked.

Rodney paused for a moment and realized John was right, their wasn't anyway he'd be back in time now, even if he did Jennifer and Carson would be tending to this woman around the clock. "Har-har at least I HAVE a girlfriend." He said smugly.

"No need to get hostile Rodney." John held his hands up in defense.

"Yes, yes you over there...He pointed near the door.

"Woof." John obeyed moving to the door.

"Good boy, now stay and catch her just in case she falls out. I'm starting the sequence to release her. I'm not sure just how much juice it's going to take to release her but maybe a good chunk of it." Rodney began to enter a few more commands.

As the last key was struck a loud hiss followed as the door sprang open and cool air rushed out past the men to great them chilling them slightly. As the thick cold air rolled away the two men we're able to make out the figure of the woman better and John cursed moving forward quickly grabbing the very naked body that fell forward and picked her up bridle style allowing Rodney to drape his jacket over her to preserve her modesty.

However what surprised the two men next even more were two teal eyes that none of them had ever seen a human have looking up at John. A trembling hand moved forward brushing his face just barely with her fingertips.

"Atton." The single word was easy to make out despite how horse her voice sounded.

That was all she said though as her hand dropped from John's face hanging limply as her eyes rolled up into her head, they didn't waste much time as Rodney gave the order to have them beamed aboard the ship with their guest who John quickly placed on the bed prepared for her jumping out of the way as the medical team began to go to work on the woman o bring her back.

"No pulse!" Roared one of the doctors.

Rodney and John backed away near the door watching as the phibiulators we're bought out to try and revive the woman they had just discovered, but at John stood their with Rodney he found himself wondering why she had called him Atton. The only Atton he knew of was his very, very great Grandfather Atton Sheppard, who apparently died in a drowning, but no body was ever found or so the stories went in his family, and he was quite certain that wasn't the Atton she was referring to.

_"Grandma, who's that?" A younger John Sheppard asked eagerly pointing to the very old photo album picture of a very charming man._

_"Him? Why that's your great, great, great grandfather Atton Sheppard. He was a wealthy man apparently and married a nice young woman, but he apparently went out one morning to go fishing, and a bad storm came in later the day and when his wife went to call him home, all she found was his gear to fish with, no body was ever found. Poor thing probably drowned." His grandma stated looking at the photo and at John._

_"What is it grandma?" He cocked his head to the side curiously._

_"You look like him a little, bit strange, but the women will surely adore you when you get older." His grandmother smiled._

John grinned remembering that little talk with his grandmother so long ago, she had been one of the best things in his life aside from his father who could hardly have given a damn about him and his brother.

"We got a pulse!" The nurse announced, brining John out of his thoughts.

"Well that's a relief." Rodney said.

"Yeh, no kidding." John turned around, but not before sparring one last glance at the woman before he left with Rodney to inform Caldwell of their find.

"I got the data on that ship Sheppard." Rodney spoke as they walked towards the bridge.

"Yeh, so what did you find?"

"That ships 5000 years old, maybe a little more, but by all accounts that thing should have run out of power a long time ago." Rodney noticed John stop and look at him and held up the tablet to show him. "Right here, it took a little, time but this text is a butchered version of ancient text."

"So, you think she's maybe an ancient?"

"Maybe, but I doubt she is, but what I'm worried about is HOW that ship of hers was able to stay powered for that long of a time. It's not like the ancient ships we've come across before."

"Good point, I wonder if we can somehow get it taken back to Atlantis, that ship. It's a pity to leave it here to rot." John pointed out.

"Already on that, we might be able to fit it in halves into the Daedalus, but either way, major systems we're damaged quite badly to the ship and it needs a whole gutting and system replacements."

"Okay, I get it. It. broken and needs new parts." John waved his hand.

"Yes, and if I'm fixing it you are NOT using it to fly off and destroy in some big space battle. Got that?" Rodney huffed.

"Woof."

Rodney smirked, "Good boy. I might even give you a treat, but I'm fresh out of them." Rodney said as he moved away. John laughed shaking his head and moved after Rodney to give the full report to Caldwell about the ship and the woman as well.

**TBC...**


	4. 3: Lucky

**I don't own any of the prettys from these follwing fandoms the respective owners do!**

**PLEASE BE SURE TO REVIEW! ^_^;; It helps me try to fix what might not be good.**

**Chapter 3**

_I will kill all she loves, all she protects, until her hands are drenched in blood_. **–Darth Sion**

_As she moved through the silent halls of Malocore V she found herself tense and on alert for anything that would happen next inside these walls. Her robes we're soaked in blood from so many Sith warriors she had slain to make her wa in here. Yet in her heart she knew this madness wasn't over, it would not be over until Keria was killed, butshe would have to go through Sion to get to his master._

_Using the force to open a door she entered into the vast open room of the main chamber on Malocore and she stopped when she noticed the bloody boot markings and froze feeling her blood run cold as she followed the trail with her eyes and her heart lept in her throat when she saw the owner._

"_Atton…" She raced over to the man dropping to her knees inspecting the wounds and felt tears fill her eyes noticeing just the true severity of them, and his presence in the force was weak. "Atton, please wake up it's me the Exile." She shook him lightly wanting him to come around. 'Please don't die on me Atton.' She thought to herself._

"_Exile, we meet at last." Sion's cold voice came from the other entry and she looked up her face littered with tears as she stared at the Sith with hate in her eyes._

"_Why did you hurt him?" She stood grabbing her lightsaber moving away from Attons body and flicked the purple double bladded saber to life._

"_The fool dared to take me on to save you, but he was too weak to handle me. Soon he will die, just as you soon will Exile." Sion lit his own red lightsaber stareing at the woman, feeling her pain, and hate in the force. "His blood is on your hands Exile." He smirked._

"_Basterd, I won't let you leave this room. If I must die I'm taking you with me." She snarled and lept forward clashing blades with Sion._

"_Yes, give into your hate Exile, let it consume you and let the darkside power you." He kicked her back into the wall._

_She got up from the wall and narrowed her eyes, hardly noticeing the faint golden flicker in her eyes. The man she loved was dying and it was because of this Sith Lord he lay at deaths door. All she wanted to see was Sion dead and at her mercy so she could have her revange for Atton. Years of being alone and wandering space to block out the past, she had finally found someone to love, protect…Have a normal life with and now it was being taken from her, just as so many other things had been stripped from her._

_The fight didn't seem to last long, the Exile raw emotions had gotten hold on her and she had defeated Sion leaving his body to rot on the floor as she moved back over to Atton and carefully pulled his body towards her. She head resting on her chest as she carefully ran her hands through his hair, her fingers gentle brushing over his face, and she paused when his eyes slowly opened revealing tired pain filled brown eyes that locked with her own._

_Atton's hand moved up to her face stroking the soft skin, "You're... alive. Did I save you yet?"_

_She leaned into the touch of his hand tears falling down her face, her eyes opened once again and looked into his own, "Sion's dead... It's over."_

_He looked at her eyes seeing that faint golden hue lineing them, she had used the darkside, she had promised him to never fall, "Your eyes... that bad, huh?" He coughed, a little blood dribbleing down his chin, "Always was ugly. Now the outside matches..."_

_She relized what he met and looked away in shame, "Atton..."_

_He used his shaking hand to turn her face back to look at him, "Was waiting for this, but it's not fair..." he coughed again, a little more blood came this time, "let you down... was supposed... to save you..."_

_She bit her lower lip feeling her eyes blur a little, and used her thumb to wipe away the blood on his mouth, "It's okay... I know, you..."_

_He shook his head a little, "Was tired of living anyway... too many deaths... Never told you... lied to you." _

_She noticed a few of her tears land on his cheek, she had never cried like this before, she felt as if her heart was tearing into pieces, "Sshhh, it's okay... try... lie down, rest..." She carefully lowered his body so that his head rested on her lap._  
_Atton shook his head weekly again he didn't want to see her cry, "I don't want you to see me like this! I don't wanna... die in front of you... can't" he coughed harder this time. "bear it..."  
"Don't say that..." She pleaded stroking his face loveingly.  
Atton smiled tiredly at her words, he would watch over her in death. He loved her so much he wanted her to find love again after him, "Loved you from the moment I first saw you... thought you were a dream... meant every word... tried to play it off... as a joke... wasn't funny..."  
Her heart lept into her throat at his words and she bit out a choked plea, ".... Atton, please..."_  
_He groaned coughing harder this time as a great amount of blood came up, "Hurts when I laugh... Hurts... You... saved me... joke's on me..." He chuckles forceing a smile to his lips, his eyes felt so heavy and he was tired…so very tired. "Hurts... when I laugh... hurts..." His voice trailed off as his hand hit the cold marble floor, his life force gone. Atton Rand was no more._

"_Atton…" She pulled his body up and shook it, "Atton please wake up!" She felt her the tears stinging her eyes as her vision blurred again. "Atton!" She broke down clutching the dead body of her lover close to her chest sobs racking her body as she moarned for the man who had given her a reason to want to live, to help save the Republic._

_Now he was gone, Atton Rand had passed on into the force and now she was alone without a soul she could truly trust in this galxey. She looked at the man in her arms and pressed a kiss to those still warm lips in farewell. She would defeat Keria…No Darth Traya and she would go into the unknown regions of space after all of this and find Revan._

_The Exile stood and moved past Darth Sions body towards her fate that awaited her beyond those doors and would descend right into the center of Malocore V. She never looked behind her, if she would have that day she would have noticed Atton's body had faded away, only leaving behiend his clothing he had once worn._

**Two weeks Later…**

"ATTON!" The Exile jolted upright on the infirmary bed screaming out Atton's name and felt her face was wet and reached up to her face feeling the tears. She was shaken by the memory and wanted nothing more then to forget about it. Everytime she slept, she remembered Atton laying their in her arms dying.

She was so consumed with her thoughts she hardly noticed Carson approch her bed and would have fallen off the bed at the gentle hand that landed on her shoulder had Dr. Keller not grabbed her carefully placeing the woman back in the center of the bed. "Are ye okay lass?" Carson's comferting voice made her look up at him.

Teal eyes that held such raw emotion, Carson had never seen such eyes and they we're quite equiste to say the least. "Here, you go lass to wipe them tears away." He smiled handing her a cloth which she accepted without any words.

"Thank you…" She said trying to contain her emotions, but it was only four months since his death. Or at least she had thought, but it was still so fresh in her mind his death.

Carson seemed a little excited hearing her speak and her accent as well. It hinted at mix of Scottish from the sounds of it. "Do you think you can answer a few questions for us lass? Like what ye remembered last." He questioned.

"Aye, my ship was ejected from Hyperspace and I wound up in un-charted areas that weren't even on my Starcharts nor in the Navi computer…I didn't know how long I would be out their and my sublite engeines weren't even working properly so I crudely made a cryo-statis unit from all parts I had on the ship and when I knew it would work I deverted all power to it to keep me alive until another ship disovered the Ebon Hawk…How long have I been asleep?" She questioned looking at the man.

Keller paused in the blood preassure test she was about to do and bit her bottom lip not certain if now was the best time to tell their patient just how long she had been in it and caught Carsons eyes. It seemed he wouldn't withhold any information to her.

"Ye have been asleep lass for over 5000 years…Some of our people we're near the planet you're ship was slowly passing over, and it was quite beaten up too from what I was able to see. Had our team not disocvered your ship in under five days lass you would have died." Carson stated.

"You we're brought here right away your body had gone into shock once you had been relased, you've been asleep for two weeks and came in and out, you always kept saying, Atton in your sleep or barely alert states…" Keller added.

"Over 5000 years…" She reapeted the words more to herself then to the healers as her hands fisted into the blankets tightly.

Carson noticed she had barely heard Keller's words and shared a look with the other doctor and moved his hand over to the womans laying it ontop hers that fisted the covers, her eyes had taken on a spaced out look, she was thinking about something and noticed the tears had begun to build at the corner of her eyes. "Lass, do ye have a name we can call you?" Carson asked softly not wanting to frighten her.

She didn't even acknowledge the man's comferting touch and hesitated, who was she anymore really? Did a name matter anymore, did anything matter truly anymore. She had failed Atton, and she had failed Revan. She had failed her Master. "Exile…" Was all she offered him.

Keller frowned hearing the dead tone in the womans voice, Exile? What kind of name was that for a person to have. "Are you sure that's your name?" Keller asked.

"Yes, Exile is all I was called by those who didn't know me, save for him, but I failed him. My name died with him." She whipered.

"Lass, is this Atton someone that had been with you on your ship?" Carson pushed.

"No, he was murdered…Murdered by one I was met to kill." She fisted her hands tighter into the blankets tears streaming down her face like that one day.

Keller frowned wondering what they woud do the woman had slumbered for 5000 years and to her the events she knew then we're perhaps still fresh in her mind if her guess was right, but she could only assume whatever the woman had been dreaming about at night had something to do with the past that caused her to have this episiode. "Well we will let you rest a little more, we are just glad you are well. I'm going to give you a mild seditive that will relax you and maybe allow you to sleep." Keller stated and left to get what she needed.

An echo of his words replayed in her mind._ "Loved you from the moment I first saw you... thought you were a dream... meant every word... tried to play it off... as a joke... wasn't funny..." _Why did she always live and people die around her?

Carson watched at the woman burried her face in her hands and began to sob. He grabbed a few kleenx and placed the on the womans lap letting her take them when she was ready. Thinking Keller had returned Carson turned to say something and saw John enter. "Colonel, nows perhaps not the best time…" Carson began but was unable to stop John from coming around to see their guest who was lost in her own memoeries her face hidden from the two men as she let out her grief.

"Did you and Keller tell her…" John began but from the nod he received from Carson he decied he didn't need to ask further and looked at the silver haired woman. 5000 years was a long time to sleep, and then be told that you had lost everything by trying to save your life thinking someone would find you.

Carson led John away from the woman to the other side of the privacy curtian, "Poor thing called out the lads name game. Was a lover apprently from the looks of it, but did ye say in yer reports Colonel she had come to for a few moments that day and called you Atton?" Carson questioned.

"Yeh, which is rather strange to be honest, because my great, well very great grandfather was named Atton." John stated.

"Aye tis' a wee bit strange." Carson ageed.

"So does she have a name?"

"Aye, but I'm sure it's not her name. Says her name is the Exile and that's all she's allowing us to call her." He frowned.

John's brows rose at that, "Exile? As in exiled and alone on an island type of exile?"

"Aye, very same."

The two men quieted hearing the womans sobs die down, and she'd apprently found the kleenx and blew her nose. Carson peaked around seeing the woman was sitting up their still sniffeling still. Moving around he moved back over to her, "Do you fill a wee bit better now lass getting that out of your system?" He asked.

She looked up at Carson her teal eyes bloodshot from crying, "No healer?" She relized she had not found out their names.

Healer? Carson smiled at the title, "Dr. Beckett lass, but you can call me Carson."

"Doctor?" She frowned at the strange word, "You are a healer though yes?"

"Aye, if a healer is what you calls us doctors lass then I'll be that." Carson smiled.

John watched the woman from around the curtin area wondering if it was wise to move around and greet her. He noticed Carson look up and wave for him to come over. "Lass here is one of the men who found you in your ship." Carson gestured.

John moved from his hiding place slowly moving to the end of the bed and smiled at the woman who took her gaze from Carson and looked at him. He saw her eyes go wide and before he could even introduce himself the woman had all but tackled him and wrapped her arms around him tightly, "Atton, your alive you fool!" She sobbed into Johns neck.

John stood their frozen and didn't move, he was shocked at the speed of which she had moved and Carson was as well, but they made no move to pull her off of John as she clung to the colonel for dear life.

"You fool, I thought you we're dead! I thought Darth Sion killed you! I thought you were dead, you said you loved me, you left me alone. I was left alone again, the Jedi wanted me to rebuild, I went to find Revan and aide him, but then the Ebon Hawk…" She clutched Johns shirt harder rambeling on leaving both men to stand their in shock as her words poured out of her mouth.

Darth Sion, jedi, sith? But all of that wasn't real, but then again you had Wraith which we're like vampires in this galxey why couldn't this stuff be real that Gergoe Lucas had created for people to watch.

John looked at Carson for help and the Scottish doctor didn't know what to do, he was afraid to pull the woman off John who seemed to be calming down just clinging to him. John slowly pushed the woman away from him a little and found his eyes locked with hers and saw the hope in them, and felt bad he'd have to break the news to her he wasn't this Atton person. "I don't want to be the bearer of bad news, but…I'm not the man you call Atton. My names LT. Colonel John Sheppard. I'm sorry." John said.

She felt as if she been slapped and reached out into the force to confirm if this was the man she had loved, but it wasn't him. It wasn't Atton, but why did this man have to look life him! She let go of John and wrapped her arms around herself as she sat their at the end of the bed on her knees. "Why do you have to have his face…" She whispered shutting her eyes.

"Colonel…Perhaps you should go for now." Carson said seeing he would have had hands full with this poor thing for awhile.

"Right…" John turned to go and paused looking at the broken woman and felt bad for her, and bad for having to look like the man she had lost. Without another word or thought he made his way out of the infirary to rest.

TBC...

FOR THOSE Curious here is Atton's death: .com/watch?v=zMFcCSLLhrQ


	5. 4: Somebody That I Used to Know

_**Atton Rand**__: Well, now that we just killed a planet, maybe one of you can tell me what's going on! Because between assassin droids, a Sith Lord that looks like he sleeps with vibroblades, and being target practice for a Republic warship, I was better off in my cell!_

**Note to Readers:** Sorry for not updating this for a long time but I had a bit of writers block and also forgot about this until just awhile ago. I'm still looking for a beta to go back and correct everything on here for me. Otherwise don't be rude in the reviews about grammar and spelling since not all of us are great spellers or notice things others would.

I do this for fun and to see what people think about the story and what they hope to see happen. Rude comments and reviews will be removed since it seems to be a growing thing on FFN lately for people having a bad day or just to prove they are better than others. So if you are one of the rude know-it-all types, please don't bother to comment.

Now to those of you who have waited for over two years here is the next chapter that you've been wanting. Also I would like to get input from some people do you want John Sheppard to be related to Atton Rand or would you like to see him actually be Atton since I've given hints in previous chapters it could go either way.

**Chapter 4**

When Keller had returned Carson had administered the sedative to the Exile allowing her to sleep one could hope without the painful dreams of her past that plagued her, allowing her to suffer over and over again to the site of her dead lover, but nobody was sure what to make over her words about the Jedi and Sith part. There was no possible way it could be real let alone a rabid fan girl who was somehow super smart and created her own ship off your typical $10.00 an hour pay, but this was Atlantis after all and after so many years now of being out here in this part of space you had to really take into consideration you needed to think outside of the box when it came to strange events out here. When the woman's ship had been brought to Atlantis since they'd been forced to slice it in half almost all of the science team had been begging for Weir to send a message to Earth to ask them to get blueprints for the Millennium Falcon build since the ship resembled it part way, but it did have its own unique design to it, but ironically Weir had accepted the task and done so letting the people at the SGC get the things the science team had wanted.

Rodney had been like a kid in a candy store picking the ship apart wanting to get it rebuilt and pieced back tougher, but the painful task was understanding the ship since it was vastly different from anything they'd worked with before the fact that the ships database was a butchered version of the ancients own writing made it difficult to understand anything that was even there. Ironically he'd even gone as far to ask Weir if she could also get the SGC to find something related to the Star Wars writing that was shown at times in the movies since there was always a chance half of the time there was something for it, heck there was books and websites containing Lord of The Rings elvish writing so why not Jedi writing? However it wasn't just the ship that had Rodney completely giddy, it was the two robots that had been extracted from the ship. One had been found in a storage closet at least that's what they had assumed it was and the other one had been the one John and Ronon discovered under the rubble where the hyper drive had been.

Though even after 12 days nobody in the science labs had any luck reactivating the two robots and we're getting flustered at the complex systems inside both of them making it rather disconcerting nobody could get them operational which had led McKay in a foul mood since even his high IQ couldn't figure it out and he always liked complex puzzles when it wasn't going to endanger his life.

All of the members of SGA-1 we're currently in the meeting room, General O'Neill, Woolsey from the IOA, Colonel Caldwell, Jennifer Keller, and Weir we're all gathered in the room discussing about the events that had happened since two weeks ago and just what they should do with their live guest that had been recovered from the ship. She showed no signs of hostility, but had been in the medical bay even after coming to over 48 hours ago. She spoke a little as needed but otherwise she was silent and often lost in her own thoughts almost caught in a daze and hardly ate anything she was given. The look in her eyes always spoke in volumes as if she had no reason to stay alive in this world.

"So let me get this straight you guys are all buying into this Jedi and Sith mumbo jumbo? Last I checked Star Wars was just a fictional movie." Jack O'Neill stated boredly as he sat back in his chair still finding the reports he had been reading hard to swallow.

"Well the ship is defiantly a build you would see out of the movie, but Carson and Jennifer are the ones who have been working around her the most since we brought her here." Rodney pointed out as he turned his eyes briefly to his lover and looked back down to his computer where he was still staring at the scamatics of the ship.

"Well from the tests Carson and I have run on her she has high brain activity in all parts of her brain and there have been instances where we've um…Caught a few things floating across the room towards her…So we have reason to believe she is related in some form to the ancients, she has shown no hostile intentions but she doesn't want Colonel Sheppard to come around her at all. Not that he's done anything wrong, but every time he's come in just to check on her she curls in on herself and trys to make herself as scarce as possible. I asked her if she was able to draw the man she cared about that she was close to and I can see why in a way she has such a hard time now looking at Colonel Sheppard they look very much alike almost save for minor details." Keller commented pulling a picture off her clipboard and slid it into the center of the table to reveal the drawing of Atton Rand's headshot.

John looked at the picture that had been pushed into the middle of the table for everyone to view and raised his brow, there was no mistakening it he and this guy the woman had feelings for looked very much like him but he couldn't help it that they both looked alike. "Well that's creepy but if she's going to stay with us she'd going to have to get used to seeing me once in awhile around Atlantis." John calmly said as he folded his arms across his chest leaning back in his seat.

"She won't be with us long if she doesn't start eating Colonel. Even though she was sealed up in that statis device for over 5000 years to her it's only been four months since her lover died." Keller began frowning, not sure really what to do with the woman since they couldn't really force her to eat if she didn't want it.

"Well I would like it if she would be willing to live, this is our first and only time I think we've actually had someone of ancient decent alive and not trying to kick us out of Atlantis or trying to kill us after extracting them from a statis unit. There is much she could teach us or tell us and perhaps even help us with in unlocking secrets in Atlantis we have yet to even comprehend." Weir replied from where she sat.

"We in the IOA would like the same thing and anything she might be able to tell us or anything as far as advanced technology since her ship alone is one, and some of the items I was able to see today we're something the IOA would like to know more information about." Woolsey interjected receiving two scathing looks from Weir and Teyla.

"Mr. Woolsey do you understand human emotion or compassion or better the loss of a loved one who died before you?" Teyla interjected sharply.

"Well no but-"He never was given a chance to finish.

"Than it would be wise to not bother the woman called the Exile until she is more willing to open up to us, the top priority it seems now is we should be trying to make her settle in and adjust to her new life here in Atlantis and to move on past her pain." Teyla calmly stated hoping none of them would have to listen to the stories about the IOA wanting this and that since she knew from past experience herself how harsh and judgmental they could be.

"Dr. Keller was it?" Jack O'Neill questioned looking to the woman who gave a nod, "if you think she is able to be released from the clutches of yourself and Dr. Beckett allow Teyla and Ronon to escort her around the city to get used to it and I'm sure Dr. Weir will begin right away on having her own private quarters prepared for her." It was more of an order and not a question to have it done since he wanted to see the woman stay alive himself and start to ease into their usual daily routines here in the city of Atlantis.

"Well I would rather we keep her for one more day, but physically she is well to be released it's just mentally she isn't really prepared to deal with anyone. I would recommend she see someone twice a week to talk to about her problems to allow herself to open up and vent a little if it would help just so she has someone who will try to ease her mind." Keller opted.

"Sending her to the local shrink Doc isn't going to help much." John stated remembering the few times he was forced to go up and do the same thing and it never helped.

"Well Carson would agree with me and it would be the only way we will release her is if she agrees to it." Keller stated matter of factly.

"Well it's settled than on what to do so go hurry up and sign those release papers and get her out of there." Jack ordered.

"But…I wanted to ask her about the two robots we have in the labs, I just want to pick her brain apart for 30 minutes." Rodney said looking up from his screen.

"No Rodney, you can ask her when she'd settled in more." Jennifer said giving her lover a look that would make any man cower or any lover know they'd be sleeping out in the hallway tonight if they didn't listen.

Sighing in defeat Rodney wasn't up to take on Jennifer or Beckett at the moment, between the two of them they we're armed to their teeth in needles, but he could always be a sneaky gitt and lock the two of them in the medical bay area preventing them from doing any harm to him, not that he was thinking of really doing that mind you, but it was very tempting to just do it right then and there.

"If there is nothing else to discuss I think we can end this meeting." Weir stated standing up.

"Dr. Weir you're certain this is the right thing to do to allow this alien woman to roam freely?" Caldwell asked.

"Until she gives us a reason she is a threat Caldwell we will just watch and wait." Dr. Weir calmly stated to the man and left the room with O'Neill, Caldwell, and Woolsey close on her heals knowing this discussion wasn't over just yet.

Pulling the picture closer to him Jennifer left on the table as she had exited the briefing room John's eyes began to look at all the fine details put into the picture. He and this Atton looked alike almost, but there was minor differences in the two of them but he had been genuinely curious about her wanting to just sit and talk to the woman they'd pulled out of her broken ship and find out a little bit more about her, but it was hard to talk to someone when they looked at you seeing a ghost from their past or correct ghost from only a couple of months ago to her.

Looking at the picture Sheppard was holding in his hand Rodney stood up and shut the lid of the notebook he was working on, "Well I'm off to see what progress is being made on gutting that ship. You can come with me if you want." Rodney offered.

"Nah, I got to file some paperwork." John stood up taking the picture and folded it up tucking it into his pocket and left Rodney now deep in his own thoughts. 'This drawing looks just like that old black and white photo my grandmother showed me years ago of him.' John thought to himself as he headed back to his room to think to himself for awhile.

"Humph I hardly doubt it's paperwork." Rodney muttered to himself as he grabbed all his items and stood up leaving to go check on the ships progress.

_**Three hours later…**_

The Exile had been released from the Medical Bay with a clean bill of health, but she'd agreed to the rules of speaking to someone twice a week to get out of the bleak medical area just wanting to roam around wherever it was she was now forced to live, all she knew was the city she was in was called Atlantis and as Teyla and Ronon also referred to it the home of the Ancestors or the Ancients was another she kept hearing often. Certain things caught her eyes on the tour, the writing on some parts of the walls or devices in the city we're old Jedi writing, but she understood it without a problem since it was a requirement back on Coursant to know it since there was old texts some Jedi had to read in required courses before they became Padawan Learners or sent off to work on the farms of other worlds if you weren't accepted as a Jedi Master's Padawan. Those had always been a difficult thing if you didn't get accepted by a Jedi Knight or Master by the age of 13 or 14 you were sent to the Agori Corps to work and that was often a humiliation in its self to any young Padawan hopeful.

Had Revan never taken her and the others that would have been their fates too back then, but she had been lucky her Master had taken her and given her a chance to shine, but even now she couldn't help but silently wish she hadn't been picked or died that day when she tore away from the force creating the wound in it that resounded around her. Was this what had become of Nihilus before he became the monster he was? She couldn't help but wonder if this too was to become her fate and endanger these people who had taken her in.

None of them contained a hint of the force in them, but the man John Sheppard she had seen a tiny aura of it around him. It was hardly noticeable but she felt it as times, but she stopped herself from latching onto it no matter how much she wanted to she couldn't…He wasn't Atton and she didn't want to have to suffer to feeling another force bond severed with someone she had loved and come to care for. Death was always beside her waiting, watching, waiting to cut the small roots of hope that had begun to form and take root only to be uprooted and leave her alone again and falling through a never ending abyss of hell.

"So you sure there is no other name we could call you besides Exile? That seems rather depressing to just be called that all the time." Ronon commented breaking the woman out of her muses as they we're now leading her away from the main area where the cafeteria was down to the labs knowing McKay had some of her items from her ships down there.

"My real name doesn't matter anymore…I would rather try to forget about that name and stick to the title I was given when Keria found me floating through space the first time." The Exile stated looking around a little curious at the architecture of the hallways always seeing something interesting she'd never had expected to see in Republic space.

"Well if you ever need to talk you know you can come to Ronon or myself we will always be open and willing to listen to you. I promise whatever you tell me will never be spoken to another." Teyla promised her with a reassuring smile.

Looking at the woman named Teyla with her teal colored eyes she nodded allowing for the first time in over 48 hours a smile to cross her face. "Thank you."

"Now let's go see Doctor McKay, I'm sure you might find it amusing with the work he's been trying to do to get the two robots brought back to life you had on your ship." Teyla replied leading them now down some stairs as they drew closer to their destination.

Giving a nod the Exile followed the two down the stairs to the lab where it was busy with people moving back and forth working at various computers or trying to figure out the functions of some of the devices that had been extracted off the ship. Her eyes roamed through the lab seeing items that we're just simple tools for fixing parts of the ship, random crystals for making more lightsabers with, vibroblades, and of course HK-47 and T3-M4 who we're currently the ones being tinkered with the most as people we're trying to figure out how to get the two droids to properly work once again, but to no anvil they we're having no luck.

"Hey McKay we brought you a visitor." Ronon announced.

Pausing in the middle of his work McKay turned around as he was working in HK-47 trying to find out what exactly was stopping the robot from working. "Can't you see I'm busy-"His voice trailed off as he saw who was between Ronon and Teyla and his eyes lit up excited to finally speak to the woman he'd helped release from the stasis unit she'd been frozen in. "Well I think I have time for her…I don't suppose you could um show me how to get these robots turned on?" Rodney asked her moving aside.

"You haven't extracted any parts from the droids have you?" The Exile asked moving over beside McKay as she turned her eyes away from the man to the inside of HK-47 checking all the wires and other parts of inside of him to make sure nothing had been damaged within the assignation droid.

"No, but trying to figure out how to power both of them on is almost impossible, I've spent over two weeks now tinkering with them and had no luck what so ever in making it work." Rodney replied inching closer to see what she was doing.

"Apparently you've never seen these types of Droids…" The Exile said looking over at Rodney. "Do me a favor and move around in the front of HK-47 and open the front panel and tell me what you see and I'll work from inside here while you repair what I tell you to in the front." She stated calmly and turned around picking up two tools off the table and went to work inside of the droid.

Rodney didn't bother to argue with her as he was excited she was going to tell him how to assist in repairing the droid, "Great at least I'll be able to have an idea of how to help you again in fixing this." Rodney said rather proudly and opened it up and began telling her what he saw in front of him.

The two of them would work tougher relatively well in peace for the next two hours as the Exile properly instructed Rodney how to go about repairing the certain circuits in the front of HK-47 while she worked on the more difficult part inside of him making sure everything else was still functioning as she needed to check every circuit one at a time to check for anything that could have gone bad during her time she slumbered. As the Exile closed up the back of HK-47 she turned away setting the tools down on the table with her back now to the droid and McKay. "Enter 78012-7485-47 and HK-47 should turn on and be fully functional." She stated turning around to move over beside Rodney to make sure he entered the codes right.

"Right, I got it." McKay commented and began entering the codes into the small keypad he found and when he entered the last two digits he closed the front panel of the droid and jumped back startled slightly as he saw the thing jerk and begin to power up, looking up in awe at the droid he watched as it's golden eyes lit up.

HK-47 slowly began to power up as the assassin droids system and memories banks began reloading letting him remember who his past two masters were. Revan and the Jedi Exile after a few minutes the droids vision turned on and he looked down slowly seeing the Exile and the man in front of him tinkering with the front panel on him and instantly the droids hand shot out grabbing McKay around the throat in such a strong grip Rodney found himself lifted off his feet struggling to breathe for air gripping the droids arm with his other hand to stop from being choked to death.

"Statement, who do you think you are meat bag attempting to touch my inner circuitry boards. Master shall I destroy this fleshy meat bag?" HK-47 questioned.

The Exile watched silently as HK-47 switched on, but before she could even great the droid from his long slumber she watched as his arm shot out grabbing Dr. McKay around the throat and mentally wanted to hit her head into the wall since she forgot how the droid reacted to people that repaired him he didn't know or like, but to make matters worse the guards who we're outside the room had guns not just on her but also HK-47 and knew this wasn't going to be an easy day at all.

"So much for a normal day…" The Exile sighed to herself.

"Can't breathe…" McKay wheezed.

"HK-47 release him, Dr. McKay helped me in getting you operational again." She ordered.

"Statement, very well master but it is his fault for getting in my way." The droid stated releasing it's hold on Rodney who dropped to the ground lack a sack of potatoes trying to get the air back into his lungs.

"Don't shoot! He didn't mean it and even if you were to hit him you're primitive weapons would only ricoicoshay off him." The Exile ordered and she knelt down beside Rodney to make sure he was okay. "Are you alright Dr. McKay?"

Rodney sat their drawing in lungful of air trying to breathe. "I think so." He flinched finding swallowing and talking hurt.

The sound of several footsteps approaching could be heard as John Sheppard appeared Jack O'Neill, and Colonel Caldwell. "Would someone CARE to explain what is going on here? I heard McKay was just attacked by that walking tin-can." Sheppard ordered wanting answers and watched as the droid turned around looking at him. "Recitation…Master the meat bag Atton Rand is still alive." HK-47 said in an almost bored and disappointed tone, or what could at least pass for one.

Looking up the Exile looked at HK-47 and at Colonel Sheppard, "That's not him HK-47 that man is someone else and don't hurt them." She ordered the droid.

"Well now…This is interesting. I'm glad I stayed." Jack O'Neill spoke up wanting to know the full story before things we're taken the wrong way and feelings we're hurt.

**TBC…**


	6. 5: It Doesn't Matter

**Chapter 5**

_Know that much may happen here, but above all, do not forget this—you may trust in me. We cradle each other's lives, and what threatens one of us, threatens us both. And if you find you cannot trust me, trust in your training. Trust in yourself. Never doubt what you have done. All your decisions have brought you to this point. And now, perhaps, they shall see what you have become.___**–Darth Traya**

The silence from General O'Neill's words seemed to leave many silent an uncertainty of what to do. Dr. McKay had just been attacked by the walking tin can, but released on the woman's command. If that didn't make matters worse she had all but insulted them that their weapons were primitive toys in her eyes. A personal pet peeve of his from his earlier years as SG-1's former leader, he had lost count of how many times he had heard that line.

"You know it's not nice to insult the hosts who saved you by calling their choice of weapons primitive." Jack chided in a light playful tone trying to get the conversation going as he moved forward to the woman who stood between him and the robot. "I'm General Jack O'Neill and you must be the Exile?" He asked holding his hand out to shake hers.

This man was different…She could feel it in the force around him. He could have been a Jedi she was certain if he had been given the training to harness the force and wield it.

Moving her hand out she took General O'Neill's and shook it, "Yes that is my name General and forgive my rudeness if it insulted you but I was given a tour by Ronon and Teyla and saw what your people call a firing range. Weapons such as that were long ago converted over to blasters in the Republic space. Only Tusken Raiders use such weapons."

Jack smiled shaking her hand feeling from his grip alone she was tense, she had every reason to be and he couldn't blame her, "It's alright I forgive you, I know I've had my fair share of slip ups with other alien races in the past. So I hear from Dr. Beckett and Dr. Keller you were once a General yourself?" He asked curiously.

Moving her teal colored eyes to lock with O'Neill's she nodded, "Yes, but war stories from my time aren't something I like to discuss openly for all to hear. I know many praised me as their leader and hero but when I look back on the time I served under Master Revan…I know now their were things I should have done and stopped to avoid many casualties of the Mandolorian and Sith wars." She spoke quietly as she drew her hand back to rest at her side.

"Well I plan to be around for awhile, you ever get bored or in the mood to talk maybe we can sit and share stories over a drink." Jack grinned widely.

A thin smile pulled at her lips as she nodded, "I might take you up on both accounts General O'Neill. I don't suppose you have Corrielian Whisky?" She asked knowing it was a long shot.

Jack laughed at her openness as least she wasn't afraid of him. "Can't say I have that brand but I'm sure I have a whisky or three lurking about, but I'll look forward to our talk, Exile. I don't suppose you have another name I could call you? That just sounds rather plain to me."

"If I tell you General O'Neill it will be when I'm lost in the drink." She smiled relaxing a little more around him finding him rather calming to be around and cocked her head to the side curiously, "We're you born of Jedi parents or potentional force users? Your presence in the force is very warming, inviting and soothing." She pointed out.

That comment alone from her made everyone in the room blink. Many of them had assumed the worst she was going to fight back and attack them but here she was carrying on a normal conversation with Jack O'Neill. A part of John Sheppard felt slightly jealous, perhaps a little upset out of all the people she had spoken to were all his closest friends and now his commanding officer and former leader of SG-1. He wanted to get to know her but she couldn't get past his looks to see he was a different person from this Atton guy.

"Nope, no Jedi parents or any of the sort, just your normal average human." Jack gestured to himself.

"Mmm and you do have the ATA gene General O'Neill which is what she has but a original raw untainted form of it." Rodney piped out feeling left out.

"Yes…Thank you Dr. McKay for reminding me of that." Jack said glaring at him.

Looking back and forth between Dr. McKay and Jack she could almost sense a pissing contest brewing. "I see, if you had been trained in the force General O'Neill I'm sure your force powers would have been interesting to see in their matured state, but I do wish to convene later in private with you to talk, but perhaps now might be a good idea to order your men to put their weapons down? I'll order HK-47 to not randomly grab and choke people while here." She assured as she looked over her shoulder at the silent droid.

"Can you obey that command HK-47?" She questioned.

"Statement: Oh yessss Master, I promise to not harm the fleshy meat bags. However nobody but you or the one I choked may touch my inner circuits." HK-47 boldly stated.

"I wish you wouldn't call me that." She sighed rubbing her temples.

"Statement: But you are in-fact my Master. You repaired me and brought me back many times now into full working order much like Revan did. It is in my programming to address you as such." He mocked his glowing eyes peering back at her.

"Yes, you've said this 30 times to me, yet your remarks get more crude or snarky." She stated.

"I like him." Jack joked and turned around a little making a gesture for everyone to lower their weapons.

"You say that now but you'll regret it later. He's only good at killing things." She admitted.

"It can't be any worse than McKay." John finally spoke wanting to make his own presence known to her that he was here and not leaving.

Turning her eyes to John she felt a chill course through her very body she had felt the force in John, what upset her the most around him was his presence felt so much like Atton's. Even the tinge of jealously now she felt through it and his words made her want to run into John Sheppard's arms and call him Atton Rand and slap him for deceiving her, but this man wasn't Atton…Atton had died at the hands of Darth Sion, his left arm missing, his blood pooling under him. It had stained her robes as she knelt in it cradling his dead body to her.

Why did this man have to look so much like her lover, it was as if the force was mocking her for not dying when she did? She had no clue how to address this man, but from everything Dr. McKay, Ronon and Teyla had explained to her he had aided in her release and saving her life. She owed him a thank you but it was so hard to say those words. Taking a deep breath the Exile moved over to Sheppard and extended her hand to him, "Forgive my rudeness Colonel Sheppard, but I owe you a thank you as well for saving my life…and I'm sorry for any outbursts or insubordinate actions I may have done to make you uncomfterble…" She said softly looking at him in the eyes however was difficult as she had to advert them to hide the emotion that was so noticeable in her violet colored orbs.

John Sheppard was no idiot, he had caught the way the woman froze when he spoke and how even now as he clasped her hand with his to shake it she was looking a little to his left, diverting her eyes from him, but it was a start. "You're fine Exile, I hope though maybe we could talk at some point once you've settled down some." He smiled though it was forced showing he was disappointed at her lack of tolerance to see him, but there was something that nerved him as he touched her hand for their shake, he almost felt a spark of sorts, but what it was left him confused on what the feeling could be.

"I…I'll try but I need more time. I'm sorry." She said pulling her hand away having felt that small spark like he did. 'No I will not form a force bond with him…' She thought to herself moving away from him.

"Well when you do come around you can find me floating around Atlantis." He said and turned his eyes to General O'Neill, "If you don't need me sir I will be going." John stated looking now for a reason himself to get away before he might say anything stupid, or do something stupid for that matter.

Peering between the two, Jack wanted to make a crack about sexual tension, but choose to be the more mature of the bunch and keep his mouth shut for now. "Your fine Colonel, go back to whatever it is…well I put you in-charge of doing here." Jack shrugged not caring as he respected Sheppard and what he did for the Atlantis expedition and the fact the younger man often reminded him of himself at times spoke in volumes of how Jack liked the way he worked.

"Thank you Sir." John said as he turned and left the room as quickly as he could, but as he moved out of the room he couldn't help but look down at his hand and touch it wondering what that feeling was he had only moments ago. He'd felt jealous of her getting along so well with General O'Neill than that spark between them had only made him more curious to learn more about her. If she needed time he would give it to her and stay away, but for now his priorities were to protect Atlantis and the people in it.

**Note to Readers:** I'm sorry if this chapter is short, but I had a hard time trying to work out in my mind what I wanted to happen as I don't want the Exile and Sheppard hitting it off right away. I'm trying to give him some of Atton's cold attitude like he had in the KOTOR games.

ALSO! PLEASE COMMENT! I love feedback or input. I' also sorry if spelling or grammar sucks, but I don't have a beta to help me out on this story which makes it a little flustering at times to work on stories so please don't be anal nazi's in regards to that.


	7. 6: Keep Myself Awake

**HK47**: Statement: Oh, yes. My master had quite the collection of tortured individuals that seemed unable to confront their basic personality conflicts.

**HK47**: Let me cite some specific examples.

**HK47**: [_mocking Carth_] Mockery: "Oh, master, I do not trust you! I cannot trust you or anyone ever again!"

**HK47**: [_mocking Bastila_] Mockery: "Oh, master, I love you but I hate all you stand for, but I think we should go press our slimy, mucus-covered lips together in the cargo hold!"

**HK47**: Conclusion: Such pheromone-driven responses never cease to decrease the charge in my capacitors and make me wish I could put a blaster pistol to my behavior core and pull the trigger.

**Chapter 6**

Days seemed to pass by slowly for the Exile in her new home…Atlantis seemed to like her as she noticed the city seemed to have a life of its own and at times could be relaxing or flustering as she had come to find people here were not entirely as advanced as she had thought them to be. They were a young race and still had much to learn. She often spent a majority of her time with Dr. McKay and his people finding herself working on something to just keep her mind off things. She had spent a good amount of her time with General O'Neill up until a week ago speaking with him over a drink or two about minor things. Those were something she had looked forward to and the older man's company as he came across more of a parental figure that a Superior Officer.

She hadn't told him her name, but she had respected him a great deal as he promised to keep anything they spoke about between them as he had informed her he would like to maybe see her helping out later on with some of the people here in Atlantis on missions or whatever else she could offer. One thing was certain, ever since Dr. Weir had discovered her one night in the Atlantis archives reading very old Ancient writing the woman had asked her if she understood any of what was scrolling in front of her. The woman's reaction alone had been enough to earn a small smile that night from her.

**2 Weeks ago…**

She had another dream, one so clouded she couldn't understand what it met and it left her uneasy. Leaving her living quarters the Exile moved silently through the empty halls of Atlantis and ignored the curious looks from guards who were stationed on duty eyeing her Pajamas. She was sure she didn't look the best right now but she didn't care. She had never liked force visions, ever since Keira had found her she had gained some abilities she never recalled having in her time as a Jedi Knight. Or perhaps the key term was not at finely tuned at the time.

She wasn't def she heard the worried whispers from the men behind her as she paused looking around for a room to just go into and sit in so she could relax and be alone. Why she didn't stay in her room was a good question and would have been easier for privacy she craved but distancing herself from other people she was noticing didn't help around here. They were young and curious and wanted to know about her. She had been irritated slightly when the two healers wished to have her do a series of tests to test just how strong her advanced brain was as they called it.

It wasn't hard to guess who broke the glass around her when she realized she was letting her anger seep out she had felt ashamed of herself for her brief trip down the dark side, and aided in cleaning up in the mess but had left almost instantly when she had finished in cleaning up the broken glass. Waving her hand over a panel she slid inside of a room that almost reminded her of the Jedi archives back on Coruscant.

Leaning back aghast the door her tired violet eyes stared at the floor as if staring beyond it into something else. "Why am I seeing things…Revan has to be dead, I surely doubt even he could live for 5000 years." She whispered to herself running a hand through her hair she sighed only to push off the doorway and move to the small information area in front of her. Moving her fingers across the boards she began to familiarize herself with the old system. Cocking her head to the side in mild interest she had to rub her eyes a little trying to let her mind wrap around the old Jedi Language that was in front of her. She understood what it met, but it would take her time to be able to read it and make sure she understood it right.

Looking for a chair she moved one over to the counsel and sat down in it as she began to read about the history of the original Jedi and how they came to be. The people here called them Ancients, the Gate Builders. She had tried to understand it from their mild explanation, but it hadn't been fully satisfying to her. Now she at least had plenty of things she could sit and read through during her late nights. How much time passed she didn't know, but hearing the doorway open up behind her didn't turn her gaze away from the screen as she was deeply engrossed in the history here.

Weir sighed tiredly having been woken up as she was informed by one of the men on patrol their guest had vanished into the room containing the Ancient's archives and everything about them none of them could ever begin to hope to read or understand in their lifetime. She didn't think the Exile would try to ruin anything as she had seen the woman trying her best to settle in here in Atlantis and get along with them, even if they weren't as intelligent as her race but it was a breath of fresh air to have an actual living Ancient…Well almost ancient among them that wasn't kicking them out of their city and to her a home they had been in for 4 years now.

Waving her hand on the panel to the room Weir was taken back a little at the site that greeted her. The Exile looked young and childlike as her violet eyes scanned the screen in front of her and apparently reading something that none of them could ever compared to understand. "I heard you were up in here, is everything okay Exile?" Weir asked moving closer to the woman as she took a spare chair pulling it up beside the other woman who paused the screen from scrolling anything else.

"I couldn't sleep, if I'm not allowed in here Dr. Weir I can leave if you wish. I didn't realize I wasn't permitted in here." She said moving to turn everything off.

Moving her hand to rest on the other woman's Weir smiled and shook her head, "No Exile your fine, but I am curious. You can read this?" She asked gesturing to the screen.

Looking to Weir she nodded, "It takes a little time, but I can read and understand it. I'm on the History currently…There is quite a bit, which gives more of an insight for me on how Jedi came into being, how we were able to attain use of the force and to become one with it, or as they call it in this Ascending to a Higher plane of existence." She stated running her finger to the text that she had gotten up to.

Weir's jaw almost hit the floor, well if it was possible she would have had it happen, "Exile if you can read all of this can you do me a favor and see if there is any type of detailed instructions of how to create a ZPM. I believe Doctor McKay showed you what the Zero Point Modular was three days ago." She felt some hope if this woman could find the details on how to create them or restore power to the dead ones they could have Atlantis running at full power like it was met to be used.

"I can check, but I don't think the words for it will be the same as you call it." She said and began moving her fingers over the keys in a blur scanning over different folders which thankfully contained detailed schematics of ship creation and other things.

Time passed by in silence as Weir sat in stunned silence watching the woman work and envy her wishing she too could read all of these wonderful things she was able to compared and grasp but when she saw the woman pull up the blue prints of a ZPM her eyes widen in hope. "That's it." She said.

It must have take her two hours but she found it, "It lists the ways to create new ones, what is needed in the making of them, crystals mostly, the same ones used in lightsabers. All of which are than melted down and a special device in the city makes them and generates the needed power from subspace to pull into them. I'm afraid there isn't a way to recharge the depleted ones, but it makes sense as even a crystal in a lightsabers can lose its power or life." She admitted and began to pull up a screen for a listing of five worlds where the needed ones were.

"I think I might have a job for you in the future than Exile." Weir smiled as she placed a hand on the woman's shoulder, "I think you're going to fit into Atlantis well, I know my people aren't as advanced with you, but we are all honestly very grateful for your presence here weather you believe it or not. I do apologize if you get angered sometimes as I've heard the reports of what happened when you're pressured by people to run tests on you, but I assure you we don't want to hurt you. If you want to remain here with us you just have to bare it for 2 more months before we can send you to Earth to have the IOA evaluate you. Teyla and Ronon have done it and despite the smugness of the basterds they proved themselves worthy of being allowed to remain here in Atlantis and I promise you I won't let anyone hurt you while you are a member of this City." She vowed looking the woman in the eyes.

The words Weir spoke to her made a part of the Exile warm, hearing her promise she would have a home here and wouldn't have to worry about being kicked out at all. A home…a real one, not forced to wander the galaxy forever by herself or fighting the Sith. For the first time in over a month a real genuine smile crossed her lips as she looked at Weir, "Thank you Dr. Weir. I will admit I was worried your people would at some point tell me to pack up and leave." She said.

"As long as you can prove to the IOA you are a valuable asset to Atlantis, and stay out of trouble you will pass you're screening with them, but I ask you to just endure the remaining screenings with Dr. Keller and Dr. Becket just a bit more. If they ask about the outbursts I can cover it up as it is true you are more advanced than us and it is perhaps a bit degrading to you to endure such things. Just have some faith in myself and the people I see you are getting close to. My door is always open if you need to ask me anything." She promised standing up and felt rather excited over this information.

"I will try to…behave but I refuse to do child cubes in the hole games I did when I was a youngling in the Crèche ward." She dead panned standing up and waved her hand turning everything off with the force and joined Weir to exit the room.

Weir stopped hearing what she said and made a mental note to speak with her two Doctors. "I'll ask them to do something a bit more mature than, until than Exile sleep well." Weir waved good night to the woman as she moved back off in the direction of her quarters wondering if sleep would be able to come easy for her with this new information the Exile had given her. She was a little too excited to go back to bed.

Watching Dr. Weir leave her the Exile moved back in the direction of her quarters and soon entered them. Looking at the clock on the stand she saw it was only an hour to sunrise and sighed deicing she would bathe and get a bite to eat then return to sleep. She enjoyed her time she got to work with Dr. McKay and knew he would be in his lab today helping her in repairing or re-fitting some of the Ebon Hawks new major systems that were being installed to update it a little, but not a lot. She loved the ship too much to have it completely altered…Plus it contained too many memories of the life she could no longer return to.

She was in the here and now and had to grind her teeth and bare it and learn to accept the people around her that wanted her. But her biggest hurdle was Colonel Sheppard…Her Atton look-alike and trying to look beyond the pain he presented. That was her biggest everyday struggle when she saw him.

**Back to the Present…**

"Would the Exile and SGA-2 please report to the gate room?" Weir's voice came over the Atlantis intercom causing the Exile to pause in some upgrades she was doing to HK-47.

"I wonder what's wrong." The Exile frowned closing the droid up.

HK-47 peered at his Master as he felt the modifications she had done to him, improving him greatly. "Statement: Perhaps I may accompany you Master and I will get to kill fleshy meat bags?" The droid sounded rather hopeful as she knew the Droid had wanted nothing more than to get out and kill something.

"Very well, come with me HK-47 but please behave." She pleaded not wanting to throw him out into the ocean and lose him…even IF he was annoying he was still of use to her standing up she gathered her robe and lightsabers which was barely working with the current crystal inside of it and the blaster she had also removed off the hidden storage bay in the Ebon Hawk improving it to suit her needs.

Moving through the city quickly to get to the gate room what the Exile saw was a group of men fully armed and Marines as well standing by preparing to go someplace it looked like.

"Dr. Weir what is it you called me for?" She questioned the woman.

Dr. Weir stood with furrowed brows hoping John's team was alright, and looked at the Exile seeing she had arrived finally and her droid. "Exile I SENT Colonel Sheppard team over 48 hours ago to one of the planets to get the crystals for the ZPM. You already have the locations burned into your mind when we spoke last and I need you to go with Major Lorene and his men and the Marines to help out Colonel Sheppard's team. We have reason to believe the Wraith are on the planet and might have taken them hostage or they are trying to make their way safely to the Stargate and cannot."

The Exiles eyes closed as she sighed, "I told you those caves also are most likely not safe Dr. Weir, but I will go as I owe Colonel Sheppard's team a favor anyway for shaving my life already." She said making a gesture for HK-47 to follow her towards the men.

"Here is a weapon for you Exile." Lorene offered her a P-90, but noticed her hold up her hand to decline it as she held up the Blaster that had belonged to Atton. "I'm fine; I prefer my weapons over yours. No offense Major Lorene." She said as she watched the Marines offer HK-47 a weapon she knew was off the Ebon Hawk that seemed to inspire some life into the Droid…Well if the extra glow in his eyes counted she considered that his extra happy spark.

"Dial the gate." Weir ordered.

"Yes Ma'am." One o the men began dialing the gate coordinates to the planet she had sent Colonel Sheppard's team to and could only hope everything was okay.

When the Stargate flashed to life the exile found herself a little tense as she had yet to actually go through it and watched as some of the men began heading out only to look to Major Lorene and ask the age old question many of them had asked, "Does it hurt?" She questioned slowly inching forward.

Major Lorene paused looking at the Exile only to grin widely, "Yes it does, but only for a minute, after doing it so many times you get used to it. Come on we need to hurry." He urged grabbing her wrist before she could argue and pulled her into the wormhole with him, HK-47 on the other hand didn't bother to hesitate as he followed in after them.

"Good luck." Weir whispered as she watched the Stargate power down five minutes later and hoped everyone would come back safely, that and she wanted to see how the Exile was useful off world as well and if she could maybe get over her fear of being around Colonel Sheppard if it was a serious matter.

**TBC…**


	8. 7: Virgin State of Mind

_**Atton**__: "__Umm... all right? I'm guessing that Republic ship that just docked isn't carrying friends of yours.__"_

_**Kreia**__: "__ I hope your talent for understatement is offset by your skill with a blaster. If not, I fear our time together will be very short indeed.__"_

_**Atton**__: "__Yeah, and I'm also good at running and drinking, your majesty.__"_

**CHAPTER 7**

The trip through the Stargate wasn't anything the Exile had ever experienced and it had not only chilled her entire body to the core but she felt sick. Stumbling around a little she used the Major to gather her Barings as she held a hand over her mouth trying to stop her body from vomiting. 'By the Sith! That wasn't fun.' She thought to herself.

Aiding the Exile to stand up Major Lorene had to grimace a little as he saw the woman trying her best to not toss her cookies like some did when they weren't expecting the after effects of rematerializing on the other side. "Are you okay?" He asked as he ordered the men to start doing a sweep around the gate before they advanced outwards.

Peering over at the Major if looks could kill he would have been dead already. "I'll be fine…I'm just caught off guard by your Stargate device…Your people use this thing all the time?" She asked wearily watching as the Stargate shutdown behind them.

"Yes, but like I said after a few times of doing it you get used to it, sorry this wasn't on a more friendly based mission or I'd let you have more time to gather yourself but we need to go towards those caves and you're my lucky map." He beamed patting her shoulder.

Groaning the Exile raised her hand and cuffed him on the back of the head with her hand, "Don't touch me or I'll make a mess on them nice boots." She grumbled moving ahead of him slowly, HK-47 beside her prepared and alert more than her.

"Hey! That wasn't necessary you know, Exile." He half pouted following her.

"No…if I were to lock you in a room with HK-47 you would find that is a much worse thing than me merely cuffing you on the back of the head." She dead panned moving with Lorene at a steady pace towards the cave's location. Her blaster in her hand as she was saving her lightsabers remaining power in the crystals until she could put in new ones. "By the way, while we're at it could you please tell me a little more about these Wraith creatures? I've only heard they got suckers in their hands and kill you with them."

The Major looked at her and then turned his attechion back to their surroundings, "Want the long version or the reader's digest version?"

"Long version, but short works just as well if we come under fire." She mused.

"Well than I hope you can listen and watch at the same time good, but anyway the Wraith are…" The Major would begin to inform the Exile of the Wraith, what they were, what they did, and how they fed on human lives and how they could even restore it to the victim they took life from. One thing was certain though as he told the Exile she was making mental notes to avoid these 'suckers' on the hands of these humanoid creatures.

_**Mean while…**_

For Lt. Colonel Sheppard the mission had started out as your simple every day trip through the Stargate and than following through on the objective, but finding the Wraith on the planet inside the crystal caves was quite unexpected. However it made sense now how they had managed to make a ZPM of their own a few months ago, if it weren't for Todd the Wraith they wouldn't have managed to get Atlantis saved yet again from the brink of disaster by giving them two extra ones which Earth had ever so kindly taken to use for themselves for other intents and purposes. He had lost track of Ronon and the others nearly an hour ago and had assumed his team mates had been captured, he knew the Wraith wouldn't kill them out right considering they were always looking for a way to reach their 'new' feeding ground.

"McKay, Teyla, Ronon…This is Colonel Sheppard please respond if you are anywhere so I can come help you." He whispered low into the radio he had and waited patiently as he hoped to get a response back. Sighing he leaned back aghast the large red crystal behind him eyeing the many other vibrant colors in the portion of the crystal cave he was in. There were all sorts of sizes and shapes to pick from but he couldn't help but eye the small bunch of purple ones nestled a few feet from him. Leaning forward his hand moved as if on its own accord and reached down pulling out a small crystal shard that seemed to send that same tingling feeling the Exile had given him when she promised to try and learn to accept him and adjust to being around him.

He wanted to ask her what that feeling was, but she had not made an effort to seek him out in the past couple of weeks. Her use however to Atlantis only grew when Dr. Weir told him she was able to read the Ancient database information. Ripping a small portion of his shirt he gentlely placed the crystal into the fabric wrapping it up as he tucked it into his pocket and deiced he would try to give the thing to her later and attempt to make some sort of conversation with her. He didn't know why she was on his mind, but it made him jealous when he saw her with everyone else but him. He almost felt like someone was stabbing him in the chest at times when he saw her smiling and getting along with others, but she completely ditched him.

His former wife, he had never even felt such possieve feelings for her but this woman since he had discovered her and caught her from her 5000 year sleep he had felt something inside of him almost shiver in anticipation, like a part of him knew she was met to cross his path in some strange way or another. One thing was certain if he had to pin her to a wall to just talk to her he would do it, he didn't like having these types of over whelming feelings that left him confused and often flustered. He had snapped at McKay for rambling on about her brilliance and how she was great to work with. He almost wished he _'could'_ and could being the key term here stick himself in McKay's place to have that time to get to know her. Teyla, Ronon, McKay, Weir, and even General O'Neill knew more about her.

Well to an extent, nobody had yet to prey the Exile's true name from her. She had drank Ronon under the table a week ago in hopes she would tell them her real name, instead she merely sat poking at Chewie for a source of amusement and merely buzzed.

"Snap out of it John." He muttered to himself in a low voice, almost wishing for once he had McKay's annoying logic about something to distract him from pretty women.

The sounds of footsteps in the distance could be heard echoing in the caves making him tense as he gripped his P-90 more tightly in his hands. It was only a matter of time before they made their way into here which only confirmed for him the Wraith had taken the others. Moving more into the shadows among the crystals he kept his P-90 slightly lowered, but ready to fire as quickly as needed to try and make a run for it.

"Spread out and search, the Atlantian couldn't have gotten far." The Wraith barked out as five drones moved in with the other Wraith to locate the final human that has escaped their grasp.

John looked back and forth between the Wraith drones, trying to calculate a possible escape route, he had a 50/50 chance and knew he could maybe get out or he'd be hit with one of the stunners and taken down. He wasn't sure if Weir and even sent reinforcements yet, but chances are she was beginning to now. When the Wraith moved towards the direction of the other crystal cave that was connected to the one he was n he began to creep out of his spot in silence as much as possible and began to inch his way towards the exit.

He was almost their to, his eyes constantly moving back and forth to the other wraith and the doorway, but it seemed like luck wasn't on his side as two drones stepped into view of the doorway he was going, 'Shit.' Was all he thought to himself as two stunners hit him knocking him down into unconsciousness.

**Elsewhere…**

The Exile paused in her walking up the mountain side as she felt something tugging at what she could only make sense to be a ravaged training bond or a prematurely formed one. Furrowing her brows in confusion she tried to reach out into the force more to sense that this person was, but she couldn't fully feel them. It was enough to alert her to something being wrong. "Major, would it be too bold of me to order you and your men to remain out here?" She asked looking at him.

Looking back down at the Exile he heard her question and noticed her body seemed tense, he wondered what it was that would make her want to move on her own. "I can't really let you go off and get hurt yourself Exile, weather you know it or not you're really important to everyone in Atlantis." He said moving down towards her.

"I'll be fine, I can move faster than you using the force, your men I would advise to take cover about four clicks down in the thick brush. If these Wraith are as bad as you claim it will give us an advantage having a strike force outside if I can find Colonel Sheppard's team and extract them from any prison they might be in and we're persuaded. There are three other crystal caves still in this system to choose from and I would rather not see your people hurt because they blindly rushed into getting something when I even warned the caves might not be safe." She said looking him directly in the eyes, her words alone taking on an Authoritive tone showing how she had some morals much like they had.

Lorene listened to her intently seeing the determination in those teal colored eyes and her words, rubbing the back of his head he found her points were good, but he still didn't want to send one of Atlantis biggest assets to what could also be her death. "If I let you go you better come out ALIVE also with the Colonel and the others Exile, do we have a deal?" He asked holding out his hand. "We don't leave our people behind and that includes you."

Moving her hand out to clap his in a shake of promise more or less she nodded, "I don't plan on dying in some cave Major. I'll be back, please get into your location I suggested…Sorry if I might have taken command briefly but once a General…always a General." She smiled thinly as she ran past the Major and the rest of SGA-2 in a blur leaving some of them slack jawed at her first real raw display of her force powers.

"Good luck Exile." The Major whispered as his words seemed to be carried off by the wrong wind that swept past him and made a gesture for everyone to follow him back down to get into position.

**TBC…**

**Note:** I just want to give everyone a head's up I know of the new SW:TOR has Revan and the Exile in it and their is a book about the two of them but I will not be following neither of those. I'm not happy with the way Bioware and Lucas let the two become 'weaklings'. Also I will not be using the Exile's name that was finally given for those sources. I'll be going with the one I intended back when I began this is 2008.


	9. 8: Burn It Down

**Atton**: "_So how's our passenger... she's still aging?_"

**Jedi Exile**: "_Cryptic as always._"

―_**Atton commenting about Kreia's age**_

**CHAPTER 8**

The Exile moved swiftly into the caves using the force to aid in her speed and stealth, but she only came to a halt when she was forced to push her thin frame into a small crevice watching with her own eyes as strange humanoid looking creatures moved past her. All of them carrying weapons armed and ready. Form their looks and the description Lorene had given her they were the Wraith. She knew the stunners could knock out a human, but for her she wasn't sure. She had been taken out by stunners before but whether they were the same as the Republics she had yet to determine that and wanted to avoid getting hit by them anytime soon. Reaching out into the force she attempted to locate Colonel Sheppard's presence, but what she found was a muted place where his normally strong presence was noticeable, but it was enough to assure her the man was alive.

Waiting for the Wraith to move past her she slowly inched her way out of the crack and looked in both directions before moving back in the local direction of the crystal caves where she had recalled the maps showing her where the major deposits of the ZPM based crystals were. The sound of the water dripping in the ancient caves was rather comferting as it reminded her of the ones back on the old Jedi enclave on Dantoonie where she and her crew had ventured. She remembered the way how Atton had kept close to her in a protective manner. How he had snuck in subtitle touches here and there to cress her hand.

Joking to her that he would challenge her to a game of strip Pazzac and beat her in the end and steal a kiss from her. The times of his constant playful teasing had aroused many feelings in her to the point she had found herself for once feeling like a normal woman in love and not just another plain Jedi in the crowd like so many with no sense of humor. Atton truly had caused a great deal of changes in her and his death had hurt her in many ways and perhaps would never heal, but he had given her the strength to live.

The people of Atlantis despite their young minds she had slowly begun to appreciate them and their patience towards her healing period. She never figured she would fit into that city and had been worried during that first month she would be ordered to leave and never return but she had found a place among them as their official translator of the old Jedi language. Truthfully she saw herself as only a disposable General, but instead she was now a Historian of sorts…It was ironic in a way she would follow Atris, but she wouldn't go down the path that had led her to the dark side.

Consumed by her greed to collect and study every possible Sith Holocron and then attempt to become the next Darth Traya. It made sense now what Keira had told her. She had never understood what her Sith name met until that final showdown on Malcore V that their must always be a Darth Traya. One betrayed by a single person or by many.

Yet through it all she hadn't ever felt the full pull of the Dark side. The only time she had felt the whispers of it driving her was when she beat down Darth Sion for murdering Atton in cold blood. Not only was she a danger still to many around her because of the wound in the force that she was, but he had been trying to convert her to be his 'beautiful' apprentice.

That had been her understanding when she realized after the countless times he could have killed her or his people in the beginning he had let her live for that purpose thinking he would have her join him and defeat Keira with him.

Never in all her life had she felt so used and disposable, at least her former Master Revan had warned her of her plight when she joined him and Mallek for war. Revan…He was more Jedi than Sith and truthfully the only man she had looked up to and been in awe of, but his change in the war had left a bitter taste in her mouth.

Though after destroying Malocore V she had still set out into the unknown regions of space to find her Master and save him. Yet she never did join her long lost Master in what she was sure would have been her final battle to defeat the true Sith. She had seen flashes in her mind of what might befall her, but she never realized at that time before she left Dantoonie that it would be the Ebon Hawk giving her issues.

That day she had been creating her chamber to seal herself away in, she had almost been 100% certain she heard Atton's voce whispering to her she would be safe. That she would be well when she awoke. Even in the time spent in her prison she had dreamed of him, been comforted by him, and lived in a world she had envisioned with them as a simple man and wife. Living on Naboo in the country side with two children. Even though it was a dream, it had been a good one to keep her mind at ease as she slept.

Now John Sheppard was another matter now in her life. Every inch of her body wanted nothing more than to go to him and cling to him tightly, but after her time of being in Atlantis and studying him she had seen little to no indications besides his looks that he was her beloved Atton Rand, but yet she still felt a strange pull to him.

No, it wasn't just the forced forged force bond between them, despite it being pre-mature she still felt a great need to be close to him, but she couldn't bring herself to. Yes she spoke to him if needed, but often these conversations were short and to the point and typically business related.

Now here she was on her own again to save people, people who had saved her from her icy prison on the Ebon Hawk and a man she wanted nothing more than to avoid. Yet the force had urged her to help them and she had felt the minor disturbance in the force when she felt her fledgling bond with Sheppard ended abruptly she knew something was wrong.

As she drew herself from her thoughts she entered the main hall of the crystal cave. It was beautiful seeing the vast array from crystals to choose from. Some of them calling out to her in the force to take them with her. A part of her wanted to take them, but she reframed from touching them. She didn't want to waste such good crystals right now. Atton's light saber she had saved from that day, barely worked anymore. The crystal's power was nearly depleted. The thought of that crystal dying made her ache all the more. Reaching up to her chest she pressed her fingers to the long cylinder object nestled between her breasts. She had managed to hide it on herself in case she was caught.

She wasn't taking chances. However a part of her wanted to be captured to just be put with the others. It would save her time from worrying about setting off traps or alerting the Wraith to her location. As she knelt down to brush her finger over a green crystal that hummed to her very vibrantly through the force she wasn't pitcullar drawn to this color. Her own had always been purple, or pink. Rare colors that made her stand out. Something Master Revan often tease her for in the past, he never did it to belittle her that it was femmine, as his sabers crystal had been purple as well. He said the crystal always chooses its wielder and those who were met to be different from the rest of the heard we're the ones met to do great.

She remembered when Atton had been with her, he had been called to a green one, a typical color most Jedi used. When she teased him about it and said he liked to be a follower she could still remember the shades of red that played on his face in imbursement or humiliation, either way it had been worth it for her to see another side of the scoundrel she had loved.

Using the force she slowly moved the crystal calling to her and raised it into the air and finally took it into her palm feeling a pleasurable hum radiating from it. Moving her hand to her utility belt she slid the crystal inside one of the small empty canisters and sealed it planning to put it away when she returned to Atlantis.

As she stood back up she noticed a shadow behind her and went wide eyed in shock not ever sensing anyone, spinning around quickly she avoid the hand met to grab her sliding across the slick surface of the cave as her eyes locked on the Wraith. "I don't suppose peaceful talk is possible?" She asked as her hand moved to her blaster on her hip.

The wraith studied the woman, not having expected her to move so quickly from his grasp. Hearing the female speak only made it grin twistedly at her revealing the sharp teeth to her. "If you come quietly with us to a cell that will be all the peace you get human." It spoke.

Cocking her head to the side she sighed as she rouses to her feet slowly. "I'm afraid I cannot go with you to a cell block when I've done nothing wrong. I'm here for the people you've taken, please release them and I will not harm you." She kept her hand on her blaster ready to move to counter any possible attack he might send her way. These things we're almost mute in the force, they more than likely couldn't be controlled by force suggest she was assuming. They we're of a different race like some she remembered back in her own galaxy.

Not liking the tone she was giving him the Wraith raised a stunner at her pointing it at her. "You will join them soon enough…" Before the Wraith could pull the trigger the stunner was sent flying across the caves as the Exile had moved to prevent any attacks or damage to the crystals in the cave.

Standing there as she held Atton's blasters in her hand pointed towards the Wraith she didn't move or back down. "I'll ask nicely one more time. Take me to the ones you captured or next time I will hit something else." She warned, she didn't want to fight or resort to violence, but it seemed it would be a nessacary evil. The more she killed the more of their life forces she consumed to keep her open force wound at bay. Revan Keria had told her could fix her, but without Revan alive now she had no chance of figuring out how to heal herself. She was afraid to tell Dr. Weir and the others who had saved her about it. A part of her worried she would be alone again if she told them in a way she was like these Wraith.

Growling almost the Wraith lunged at her trying to take her out. Jumping back the Exile fired her blaster shooting the wraith in both legs and arms causing it to go down. When it was down she ran out of the cave at a typical human speed not wanting to risk these creatures becoming curious about her difference between Sheppard's people and that she was linked to the Ancients. As she ran deeper into the cave she found herself lost, looking with her eyes back and forth in the shadows looking for anything suspious to be weary of.

As she came into the clearing of a room that looked like it was being redone with the Wraith's technology she paused sensing something off, almost dark about the room. Something she hadn't felt since her younger Jedi days when she traveled with Revan and Malek. Moving to the wall she raised her hand pressing it into the cold slick wall. "Why do I sense the dark side here…" She whispered to herself as her eyebrows furrowed trying to rember why this felt so fimulr to her.

As she stood their she holsted her Blaster and began to move her right hand to her breasts to reach for Atton's light saber, but she was never able to, the first hit of the Stunner made her eyes go wide as she dropped to one knee and looked at the 6 wraith guards and the one she shot blocking her. She was shot again, only to grint her teeth as she felt her body begining to go numb. It wasn't until the third one struck her that she landed on her side unconscious from the wraith stunners. At least she knew now it took three hits to take her out.

_**Lost in a sea of memories…**_

John didn't know where he was, he had never seen this building before, but in a way he felt like a ghost as he watched too blurred figures fighting in a room, the low hum of a light saber battle ringing through the large entrance hall adjusted to the detection cell block. Something about this place chilled him to the core.

Yet as he watched the darkened figures fight he saw the green saber struggling to push back the red one. He was tempted to chew on his nails because the atmosphere in here was so thick full of killer intent and pure rotten evil, as good attempted to push it away. I t was almost suffocating. The thing that drew John out of it was the sound of a man screaming out in pure agony. The thing that startled him was the severed arm landing at his feet with the light saber of the green user.

The figure that was kneeling down on the ground seemed to be struggling to regain their composure, yet their voices rang clear in this dream, _"Running away? I'm not done with you yet."_ The voice despite the pain was cocky.

The other who had the red light saber, but had yet to extinguish it began to move forward, _"Nor I you."_ The voice was deep, almost haunting. The figure never bothered to extinguish the light saber, keeping it turned on, almost to make their prey wonder if they would deliver the final blow_. "I will remake you. So when I look upon you it shall be like a mirror. Then I shall let you die."_ The Sith spoke as it grabbed the figure by their neck lifting them to their feet without any effort at all.

The figure grunted in pain as he was lifted off the ground struggling to not choke to death_. "There's nothing worse you can do to me."_ The figures words were strangled almost choked and hard to get out, and yet as they spoke the final words John couldn't help but dread what would happen. _"Take your Time."_

As John began to find himself waking up, he could hear the sounds of agonizing screams begging to fade back into the depths of his mind. When he opened his eyes he bolted up right covered in sweat looking around almost franticly to find where he was. When his eyes began to adjust to the light he allowed his rapid breathing to begin to relax as he saw Teyla, McKay, and Chewie were all in the same cell with him. "Looks like we're all caught." John said somewhat out of it, trying to regain his composure from where he currently sat.

Teyla moved over to Sheppard as she placed a hand on his shoulder, "Colonel Sheppard are you alright? You were tossing and turning in your sleep." She stated.

"Yeh, I'm fine. Just a weird dream." He admitted, but hoped she would leave it at that.

"You kept saying a name." McKay stated from where he stood pacing, more than likely assuming the worst already in his mind. "Don't harm Yukiko. Who's that? Your new Ancient glowing woman?" He asked almost in his typical sarcastic way.

Shooting them weird looks he could see the concern though in his friend's eyes and sighed standing up as he cracked his neck to the side to get the kinks out. "I don't know anyone by that name, and no Rodney that wasn't any of my Ancient girl's nicknames." He stated flatly to not give McKay anymore fuel to add to the fire.

"Mph, we can't keep track of you all the time you have so many women it's hard to remember the names." McKay smirked seeing how flustered his friend was. It gave him a break from worrying about his early demise.

"McKay…Don't make me use the citrus on you when we get back." John warned, it wouldn't be a first or last time he used it on McKay.

McKay went wide eyed hearing the threat, "You wouldn't." He panicked.

"Keeping pushing and I just might." John hissed.

"We have company." Ronon stated rather irritated as he heard the sounds of feet coming towards their cell.

When the Wraith entered the room, the door to their cell opened as three Wraith guards entered keeping their stunners trained on all of them. As everyone stood there watching they were shocked to see the unconscious form of the exile being dragged into their cell, only to be thrown inside almost roughly on the floor, causing John to grind his teeth as he saw her limp form being checked for any weapons. Her belt, blaster, and a knife were removed off her before the Wraith left the cell leaving SGA-1 with a new guest in their cell.

"Some Jedi…She got caught." Rodney said, but then again even he was worried seeing her in their at least she wasn't dead or a shriveled up piece of old lady meat from the Wraith.

"More so the point, why is she here on her own." Ronon asked slightly annoyed they allowed the Exile to come here herself.

"She hasn't gone through the Stargate yet or off world since we found her. She must have come through with another team and left them." Teyla supplied hoping to quell any anger the men were feeling.

Teyla's news did little to quench John's slight anger that was boiling on the surface. Jedi or not, it had been reckless for her to be allowed to roam on her own in a place crawling with Wraith. "I'll sit with her till she wakes up…I've been on the end of one of her Force shove play-by and let me tell you, being shoved into a wall hurts worse than when a Wraith does it." He wasn't going to lie though; he was secretly happy in a way he got to be closer to her again. He didn't know why but he wasn't in the mood for sharing her unconscious form with the others. Not even Teyla.

As he sat down he pulled her over to him resting her head on his Jacket he had removed to let her rest on his lap. Hopefully it earned him some brownie points and some time to actually talk to her later about a few things.

_**Sometime later…**_

When the Exile came to she bolted upright only to gasp as she felt her head impact on another person's. She had been caught off guard by the Wraith's movement, than again she knew too she was neglecting her training as she had mostly been sitting and reading there had been very little reason to use the force and as such she had been entirely open from behind when the Wraith Stunner hit her.

"Sith spawn hell." She could only groan holding her even more throbbing head as she glared over at the one who had been in her way and froze seeing it was Colonel Sheppard, as she cast her eyes to the side of the room she noticed Teyla, Ronon, and Dr. McKay we're all present as well.

"Nice to see you to Exile, so where's everyone else?" Sheppard asked as he rubbed his head, half glaring at her for smacking right into his head.

"I came on my own into here, I felt there was no reason to bring another person into this mess and make them casualties as well. I'm ashamed to admit I was caught off guard to my blind side so easily, but these creatures I found are hard to detect with even the force. I can sense them, but they are muted in a way to me making it hard to read their movements." The Exile admitted as she allowed her vision to adjust to the dimly lit cell of the caves. Even inside the one they currently resided in it wasn't hard to tell it was new.

"You came here with others?" McKay asked hopefully.

"Yes, Major Lorene's team and 10 Marines I think their called and HK-47…Weather he will obey their orders to remain with them I'm unable to dertime that." She admitted as she noticed a hand held out for her by Sheppard and hesitated for a few seconds before she finally moved her hand to his and grasped it, but the two of them felt was a sudden flare shoot through them, to the Exile it felt eerily fimular this training bond she'd so long ago forged.

John tensed as she felt that strange feeling flare through him, the touch alone making him suppress the urge to let out low groan as it made his body burn with life. 'What the hell was that feeling?' He wondered as he aided her to her feet and then let her go only to feel that connection die between them, though as he stood their staring at her he felt something clawing at the back of his mind as he looked into her eyes. 'Like always with you Exile…Pure Pazzack.' he said not even realizing what he said.

The Exile froze as she heard that little saying. "Where have you heard that?" She asked taking his hand as the force bonds between them made her realize slightly whom this bond once belonged to and felt her heart pounding in her chest.

"Say what?" John asked blinking rather owlishly as he looked at the Exile seeing that look he'd come to know too well burning in her eyes.

The Exile looked at the others almost pleading for a confirmation from them, "You heard what he said didn't you?" She asked.

Rodney, Teyla, and Ronon only looked at her confused. "I'm afraid we didn't hear the Colonel say Anything Exile. Perhaps it is just your waking mind playing tricks on you?" Teyla suggested.

The Exile looked away from the woman and back over to the Lt. Colonel, her violet colored eyes peering at him almost in a pleading sense before something clicked in her mind, 'Att-Sheppard, can you hear me?' She asked him as she exchanged words through this training bond she felt with him.

John blinked looking at the Exile, he heard her voice, but he never saw her lips move. 'I'm going crazy…She just said something and her lips didn't move.' He thought to himself.

The Exile couldn't help but smirk slightly, as she raised her hand to Sheppard chin cupping it firmly and drew him close to the point their noses we're almost touching. 'You heard me Sheppard. You and I have a force training Bond. Something between Master and Apprentice Jedi form. This bond isn't new either, I've felt it before. Maybe you are who I hope you to be, but you just can't remember." She released his chin feeling a sense of joy flare through her body that even John could feel through this training bond.

John couldn't believe what he was hearing. He was about to argue with her, but being this close and hearing their shared a bond of sorts made him feel a little weirded out, but when he felt the sudden warmth and joy flood into him from her, he found she might finally be taking a liking to him. 'This is creepy…Yet kind of interesting.' He admitted as he looked at her.

"Is everything okay you two?" Teyla asked concern seeing the shit eating grin from Sheppard and the happy expression on the Exiles face.

Snapping out of it John looked at Teyla and grinned some, "Yep, well if we can get out of here that would be even better." He stated.

"I think I can handle that…Which one is the control to release the cell?" The Exile asked moving to the bars of their prison peering out where a series of random switches were along the wall.

"That one with the large switch." Ronon said pointing through the bars to the control.

Raising her hand the Exile made a gesture as she used the force to pull on the lever. "Grab your items. We're taking a different route out of here." She ordered as she reached into her robe and plucked Atton's lightsaber from between her breasts, wondering if this simple item she kept of his would trigger his memories…Provided Sheppard was her Atton. As she moved to the wall she began to inspect the thickness. She could sense the presence of the darkside here and wanted to find the source of its corruption.

"Exile, come on we can't get out of this cell…Is that what I think it is?" Rodney said almost excitedly trying to get the lightsaber out of her hand which she moved into the air. "No, this is one item of mine nobody but myself or its original owner may touch." She said firmly.

"Where did you have it anyway?" Sheppard asked curiously.

"I got breasts, they might as well be put to use besides making milk for kids, and decorations for the male species to gawk at." Flicking the lightsaber on she drove the saber into the wall of the cave and began to make a large enough circle that would allow them to all pass through. It took her 5 minutes, but when she completed it the round piece fell away with a force shove leading them through another part of the cave that had running water in it.

John, Ronon, and McKay never said anything about her comment about breasts. None of them wanted to lose an appendage. When she sliced the hold in the wall all of them quickly moved through it as the Exile used the force to lift the thing back in place and used the lightsaber to melt it back on so it didn't give the Wraith an idea to look for them behind the wall. However it seemed like the lightsaber was on its last legs to as it began to flicker and spurt.

"Tch, I had a feeling this would happen." The Exile said as she turned off the power switch and clipped Atton's lightsaber to her belt. "Follow me, I sense the Darkside here. If it is nothing we can leave, but this is something I cannot overlook. The Sith shouldn't even be here." She said already moving along the new section of the cave that was lit up with crystals.

"Whoa, Whoa, wait. Darkside…That's not good is it…I don't think guns will stop a Sith Lord." McKay said almost in a panic.

"Please just trust me on this one Dr. McKay. This is the Darkside I sense, but it's something I've not felt since I was Master Revan's apprentice. It's hard to explain to someone who has never felt the force." She said never stopping or looking at them.

"And if it's a Sith?" Sheppard asked?

"Atton…It's not." She said.

"I'm not Atton." Sheppard corrected.

"Keep telling yourself that." She said breaking into a jog to get away from the stupid questions.

"Let's trust the Exile; I don't think she would put us into any unnecessary harm." Teyla argued trying to stop the question and answer session.

"I agree with Teyla." Ronon said as he had spent enough time with the woman lately to know she wouldn't try anything to harm or hurt anyone. Her robot HK-47 was another story.

The group walked for 20 minutes following the Exile through tight crevasses in the hidden cave entrance. Sometimes having to watch their footing as the crystals we're in their path and some of them sharp to the point they would cut your hands or risk going through your shoes into your own flesh to cause injury. However as John followed closely at the Exile's heal he felt himself becoming dizzy almost, like something was choking him. As he staggered around a crystal he felt a hand reach out to wrap around his wrist, as those chilling eyes of the Exile looked into him.

"Are you alright?" She asked as she pushed a warm flood of the force into Sheppard, trying to purge the Darkside from around him that was making him ill.

John shook his head as he released some air from his lungs, not even realizing he had been holding it. When he felt the warm calm reassuring feeling flood into him he felt that cold dank, evil feeling leave him. Almost like it sank into his bones. "Thanks…For whatever you just did. What was that?" He asked.

"The darkside, the force is returning to your new body, because of it and your lack of shields to block such feelings it will make you will, even a small amount such as this." She said releasing Sheppard's wrist, "Someone once told me they counted Pazzack cards in their head to create a shield to block others from their thoughts…The other way was by preparing the Ebon Hawk by going through the ships controls in their head." She said cryptically, she could feel it in her heart Sheppard was her Atton, this training bond, was without a doubt Atton Rand's bond. The severed connection they shared almost fully mended in the force, and only becoming stronger. All because of what she had done to herself so long ago at the Battle above Malcore V.

"I'm NOT Atton, and how could I have the force so suddenly, it doesn't make sense." John snapped half irritated.

Sighing the Exile began to move closer to the source, "It will take time to explain, something of which we cannot afford to talk about right now, at least not here, if you value the life of the others waiting outside for us." She calmly said.

Moving into a long narrow walkway the light began to grow, growing more vibrant, until the Exile and the others came out into a large rounded room. Writings on the wall in Ancient, showing the people from Atlantis had been in here, but what lay in the middle of the room made the Exile's body tense as she stared at the 4 pointed objected sitting dormant in the room. The darkside thrumming through it, making her almost ill knowing what this was.

"What is that?" Rodney asked almost excitedly like a little kid moving over to the thing in the middle of the room.

"Something that never should have been made." The Exile stated her eyes looking firm, almost haunted by the thing before them.

"What is it?" Ronon asked as he grabbed McKay pulling him away from it.

"Something that can destroy an entire planet, and whole civilizations if in the wrong hands." The Exile stated moving forward as she pushed the force into the map and backed away as the device sprang to life opening up as a holographic map appeared lighting the room with a map with directions to another Starforge located someplace in Pegasus.

"Wait WHAT?!" Sheppard asked in shock looking at the Exile as she started with a grim look at the map, knowing there was without a doubt 4 more of these wit coordinates to an actual Starforge.

"Now I know why I didn't die in the Ebon Hawk, and why you found me…The force guided me here to find and destroy the second Starforge." The exile moved over to McKay and without asking for permission snatched his PDA off his hip and began to enter information into it as she had it sync with the Starforge map and download the data into it. Holding her right out she began to use the force to gather around the map and crushed it effectively destroying the map so nobody could ever try and decipher it or figure out what it met. "We need to go now." She ordered, not caring if she was being rude, but she remembered all the problems that happened because of the Starforge during the wars, how it had resulted in her losing so many, and her own life being ruined in the process because of it. She wasn't having it ruin her life again.

"Exile wait!" Teyla said looking at the men only to run after the woman to try and keep up with her to try and comfort her, wondering how such a simple map had spooked her so much.

"Major can you hear me? This is Colonel Sheppard." John asked as he tapped the radio headset following after the women.

"Loud and clear Colonel, where are you and is the Exile with you?" Lorene asked.

"Yep, and we're inside a cave within a cave if that makes sense…Is it safe out there or is it crawling with Wraith?" He asked.

"At the moment we've had no signs of the Wraith. The Exile's Droid HK-47 is guarding the Stargate and insulting some of my men, calling them useless meat bags…That is about it." Lorene said.

"Alright keep me posted, we're looking for an exit out of here, and the Exile might have found something interesting." John muttered.

"Useful I hope?"

John paused a moment as he looked at the Exile who wasn't even speaking to Teyla, seemingly lost in her own world. "From the looks of it, I don't think it's a good thing…" He mused.

"We'll be waiting for you guys once you get out. Lorene out." With that the headset went dead again.

It took SGA-1 about 2 hours to find an exit from the hidden area of the cave, but it gave McKay a small chance in one of the rooms to grab some crystals that we're needed to re-create a ZPM or two. At least the trip here to this planet hadn't been a complete failure, but the other thing they found that the Exile refused to explain to them had left the rest of them curious wanting to know what it was that made her all but turn and run away as quickly as possible from the area upon destroying the map.

Surfacing outside from the small creek that led out of the cave all of them moved quickly in the direction of the Stargate, but as they moved the sound of gunfire alerted them to trouble up ahead. "Looks like we got trouble." Sheppard stated.

"Colonel, I hope you guys are on your way and soon because the Wraith are coming out now." Lorene barked over the radios.

Looking up the Exile looked at the others, hesitating to leave them, but before anyone could stop her she ran off in a blur to go and help the Major and his men, leaving McKay to point at her blurred form moving ahead of them.

"Hey! She can't just do that…Can she?" He asked.

Grinding his teeth slightly John sighed, "Let's hurry before she gets hurt or anyone else." He ordered.

Following after the Exile as quickly as they could John couldn't help but get a bad feeling with her running off wasn't in her best interest at the moment.

When the Exile made it to the point the Major and his men we're she found them pinned down with the Wraith getting closer to them, and out powering them. Using the force she sent 10 Wraith flying through the air making the Marines stop firing as they looked to see her moving in the direction of the wraith to take them out herself. Lightsaber in hand as she moved to the first one she didn't even hesitate and began cutting the Wraith down, like they were butter. With no regard for their life, not caring, as her force wound fed off them, off their fear, and very life. Her eyes no longer their soft gentle color, but beginning to change almost.

"Creatures like you shouldn't exist." She hissed as she advanced on a Wraith trying to get away from her, but didn't get the chance as she cut it down before the lightsaber shorted out dying on her.

Looking at the lightsaber she clipped it on her belt and instead smiled coldly at the last 10 wraith and held up her hands sending a strong wave of force lightening at them, sending them to the ground as she began to kill them slow and painfully. "Die you pethic creatures, your life force will sustain my wound a little bit longer…Just as you steal lives, I shall steal your own." She purred.

Everyone on the other teams watched in shock as the Exile had some purple power radiating from her fingertips as she used the darkside force lightening power on the wraith to kill them. Effectively leaching off their life-force in the process to stabilize her wound in the force. She was trying to protect these people, not caring about the fact she was using the darkside to aid her.

John felt his body freeze as he felt his stomach churn, a part of Atton Rand surfacing in him as he recalled her using this power once out of her pain and grief when he died. "YUKIKO! STOP IT!" He shouted as he ran forward grabbing the woman and smacked her hard across the face, only to peering into the eyes of her seeing them lightly lined in that hideous yellowish color. "I don't ever want to see those eyes again Yukiko…" He whispered.

The Exile froze as her body tensed hearing her real name being spoken. Feeling the firm grip of Sheppard holding her in place made her feel so small, like a child being scolded.

"Those eyes don't belong to you…and never will. I waited 5000 years to save you and I won't have you fall to the darkside, Yukiko…" Atton spoke softly raising his thumb to wipe away a tear. "Now it's time to return to Atlantis and you need to meditate." He whispered in her ear, soothing her through the force, knowing his time would be short, his body had yet to fully adapt to his two minds merging. Atton Rand had been sleeping for so long that his trigger was her…Yukiko.

An agreement he made before being allowed to return with the human populace until she came back into his life.

Yukiko didn't argue, feeling Atton's comforting presence in the force sooth over her pushed away that cold, dark feeling that had all but consumed her briefly in the slaughtering of the Wraith. She followed close at Atton's side or rather Sheppard, who seemed slightly aloof, and out of it. Struggling with the concept himself he was someone else with a past, a history that far, pre-dated his new one.

It was like a madhouse in his brain, only without the men in the white coats coming to take him away.

"Dial the gate, we're going home." Sheppard ordered as he looked to Yukiko, and moved his hand down to hers, and pulled her along with him, not wanting to leave her behind, or for her to dwell on what she had just done.

They had a lot to talk about that was for certain. As he heard the Stargate whoosh to life he led Yukiko with him, almost smirking slightly as he saw her sense up as they stepped through the Stargate, he had a feeling her first trip through hadn't been that enjoyable.

**TBC…**

**Sorry if this chapter seems rushed or a bit forced in some places, but it was difficult to write it. The lack of reviews from readers who can offer input besides spelling issues leaving me wondering if you like it or hate it. If you are interested in becoming a beta writer for this and editing/modifying the all the current chapters I'm all for it. Just leave me a comment on the review section.**

**YUKIKO** (由希子): Japanese name meaning "rare child."


	10. 9: Lover's Walk

**Atton Rand****: Explain something to me.**

******Kreia****: I do not have the years required nor the desire to indulge you.**

**Chapter 9**

**5000 YEARS AGO…**

Atton watched as a mere Spector in the force as Yukiko walked towards her finale battle. He could see the tears staining her cheek as she grieved for him. "Forgive me for leaving you Yukiko…" He whispered as he closed his eyes hating he hadn't been strong enough to be with her, to protect her from this. He wanted to take her away from this place and have a normal life with her. Where they were just Atton and Yukiko, not the Jedi Killer and the Exile…He had ideas of what life he wanted for them after this was over, one far away from the misery and hell they'd both suffered through these wars.

Atton never left her side. He followed her to watch her fight Darth Traya, he watched her grieve for him for days in the Jedi Enclave on Dantoonie. She wanted no part in training new force users in the force. No matter how many had attempted to cheer her up, she pushed them away. Telling them to leave her be and give her a time of grieving.

Yet she was still in pain he saw. No matter how much he longed to touch her and pull her into him he couldn't save her from that pain. He could only watch her in silence, refusing to move on to become one with the force.

The day she set out to find Revan in the unknown regions of space, he watched the Exile grieve alone in the cockpit, holding his jacket. She had loved him just as much as he did for her. "God…I hate this. I don't want to see you like this Yukiko, please smile for me." Atton pleaded to her as he attempted to touch her, his hand only going through her.

This forum was pure torture to him.

As the days passed on the Ebon Hawk he watched her even still, staying beside her, finding he could comfort her in her dreams. Yet it was all he could do to warm her broken soul. Showing her the life he had wanted to give her after that fight…What normal lives they could have lived away from the Jedi and sith, and how he had wanted to ask her to be his wife. He had never felt such feelings in his human flesh with any other woman, but Yukiko…She was the one he wanted to have that normal life with.

When the Ebon Hawk went crazy, the hyper drive going out of its mind as it sent her through space completely past the point Revan had been rumored to be, but when it exited hyperspace Atton didn't even know these charts. Where they were was someplace completely different. Drifting in space at a point that met nobody would ever find her, nobody would ever save her. She would die alone here.

As Atton watched over the Exile who lay unconscious on the floor under some rubble he wanted to scream, to pull his hair out, he wanted someone to help her. She couldn't die here. He didn't want Yukiko to be forgotten here.

"You love her with all your being." A voice spoke.

Turning around Atton's jaw dropped as he saw a woman, well only her face in a glowing body that was almost vibrant, and warm. "You can see me?" He asked in shock.

Smiling the woman nodded, "Yes Atton Rand, I can see you. I felt your pain, as did the other Ascended ones. You want to protect Yukiko, want her to remain alive and be found?" She asked him again.

Atton couldn't forum words, he was in shock, she knew his name, heard him pleading almost to have her be found and saved, "Yes I want her to remain alive, and she cannot die here. Not like this. Not alone on a miscible ship in the depths of unknown space."

"We can help you save her Atton, but in return you must do us a favor. When the time comes you will lose some of your memories, but you will be reborn in human flesh, and in that flesh you will save her, and she will complete her role she was destined with. Only then will you both have that life you share in dreams." The woman said softly and held out her hand to Atton. "However that forum you have must go, you must ascend like the rest of us."

Atton looked from the woman to the Exile. He could be with Yukiko again…If these ascended people could save her, and give him another chance he would take it. Whatever it took he was willing to do it to be with her again in human flesh. "I agree to your terms…I don't think Glowing alien lady will be too polite though." He said rubbing the back of his neck as he reached out to grasp the glowing hand. What he felt was warm, it felt like the force but different.

What happened next was Atton found his bluish form becoming much like hers, his flesh taking back on its normal look. "Wow…I'm shiny." He said looking at himself.

Laughing softly at Atton's remarks about the form they both shared now the woman smiled lightly. "My name is Chaya. To your people where you come from we would be considered the very oldest of Jedi, but sadly we did have bad apples that were the ones whom created the sith. We foresaw your coming and one among us before she passed on from her human life saw the fate Yukiko would have when she awoke and you in a new body." Chaya spoke softly as she moved to the Exile pressing her glowing trendily into the woman's head, beginning to input information for her to create something to protect her body.

"What was that fate?" Atton asked.

"Revan to be in this part of space, but captured and locked away by ones we thought we destroyed, but we didn't. They seek to find the second Starforge, and want its power. Something we were foolish to make and hide away." She admitted as she drew away from Yukiko.

"WHAT!? Are you people crazy! That ship alone was a walking monster soaked in the darkside of the force." Atton snapped.

"Calm yourself Atton, we know this. However we are not allowed to meddle in affairs of things we never took care of while in human flesh. Yukiko, we can only do so much for her, but after we must leave her be, you will still be permitted to see her in her dreams, but that will be all you can do to ease her mind as she sleeps for 5000 years." Chaya said, as she rouse away from Yukiko. "Come with me Atton, you will be filled in and taught to use your new form." She gestured to him to follow her.

Follow he did, Atton was no fool. When Chaya showed him the others, Atlantis, the history of the true Jedi he was in awe. They were kind of like the stuck up ones back in his area of space, but not entirely snooty Jedi Masters and Knights. If that made any sense. In a short period of time, he learned a lot of things. When he wasn't with them, he was with Yukiko, in her dreams. He had created a world for them, one to comfort her, to give her peace. To keep her from seeing his death.

He wanted to tell her in these dreams he would see her again, that he was truly with her, but the others were always watching him, making sure he never let certain information slip. It was hell, so much power, so much of it and yet he couldn't use it to help her.

As time went by he watched how people advanced, how things changed on different planets. He was however put off when the higher ups told him to head to Earth and take on human flesh and mate with a woman. It was the beginning to him resuming human life. He felt nothing for the woman, every part of him felt sick, and this woman wasn't whom he had wanted. The woman he loved, and wanted lay slumbering on a ship ghosting through space.

When he completed is job he remained with that woman for 10 years, getting 4 sons out of her. One morning he lied to her, saying he was going fishing. He faked his own death an rescinded that afternoon leaving her widowed, but he didn't care. He had known the woman never really loved him either, wanting just his seed.

It was 60 years later he was ordered to leave the rest of the glow worm club. Atton held no regrets about leaving them. He was tired of it…Always watching, never able to do anything. He knew he would lose his memories, but he never cared about it. It met he would one-day see Yukiko again. He entered the womb of one of his kid's wives and inhabited the soulless vessel that would later become John Sheppard.

Yet sometimes as he grew from a small child into a man he dreamt of a silver haired woman in brown robes smiling at him, telling him she was waiting for him to save her from her prison.

John's marriage to his wife hadn't been the best, part of him always screaming at him she wasn't the one, that it wasn't her he should spend his life with, no woman could ever really capture John Sheppard's pallet. He didn't know why, but he couldn't put his finger on it.

That day the naked form of Yukiko had fallen into his arms from her prison, John had felt a surge run through him, the trigger that had started to open the doors to his past as Atton Rand, there force bond even becoming alive again.

The force always does work in mysterious way…Walking through uncharted worlds of the lovers walk.

_TBC…_

**Yeh, it's a short chapter, but it was something easy to write and explain how Atton/John managed to come back and walk among the living again.**


End file.
